Setting Sun
by DaisyBell2
Summary: After an accident Bella leaves Edward. Edward is left broken until a old friend puts him together again. But when Bella's life is in danger Edward must choose to save Bella, risking his new found happiness, or to stay with the one who loves him.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Edward and Bella are finally together and everything is perfect, until an accident leaves Bella questioning herself and her decision. In a haste of wrong choices, Bella leaves Edward, heartbroken and alone. Who will be there to pick up the pieces? Sequel to Daybreak! (you don't have to read in order to follow story-its basically twilight in reverse and Edward is human and Bella is vamp)**

**WELL, HERE IT IS!!! THE FIRST CHAPTER OF SETTING SUN!!! I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!! PLEASE REVIEW AT THE END!!**

**MUCH THANKS GOES OUT TO MY WONDERFUL BETA, Monique!!! I COULDN'T DO THIS WITHOUT HER!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**I would LOVE to dedicate this chapter to Thrisha619 who sends me the most awesome messages and reviews and I can't wait for a whole new round of reviews this story!!**

**I will be dedicating each chapter to the best reviewer ;) LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

**P.S.-FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER TO GET SNEAK PEEKS OF EACH CHAPTER AS I WRITE IT!!! ---- twicontra !!!! I will post updates with some blurbs from each chapter!**

* * *

Setting Sun

"I never really understood this part." I let my fingers trace Bella's bare arm as a warm August breeze twirled her chestnut around her perfectly sculpted cheeks.

"What's not to understand? He thinks his wife is dead, and he can't live without her, so he kills himself. Then she finds him dead, and kills herself, not wanting to live without his love." Bella stated simply.

"They've only known each other, what, two days? That's a little drastic to think it's love. I understand the whole 'can't live without your love,' but honestly, do they have to be so dramatic about it? Plus, they're thirteen! No one falls in love at thirteen. Then, Romeo is an imbecile. First, he is in love with Rosaline, because of her beauty, then he falls in love with Juliet while pining over Rosaline. When he finally marries Juliet, he kills her favorite cousin and is exiled. He does everything wrong and ultimately ruins it for him and Juliet." Bella groaned as her head fell onto my shoulder.

"Can you just watch the movie and _try _to enjoy it?" Her honey pools gazed into mine.

"Sorry." I murmured softly, kissing her hair. I pulled Bella closer to me as Olivia Hussey delivered Juliet's famous line.

_"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss they lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative." _She gently cradled Romeo's pale face in her hands, as if she was holding the world in her fragile fingers. Her lips loving traced along his, enjoying her final moments with her beloved husband as she prepared herself for her death._ "'Thy lips are warm." _Shouts can be heard as Juliet looks around the tomb in alarm._ "Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief." She looks around, spotting Romeo's dagger. "O happy dagger! This is thy sheath," _She plunges the knife into her heart, ironically revealing the misery of Romeo's death with the affliction of his dagger, _"there rust, and let me die." _She takes her final breath as death sets in, toppling onto her fallen love. Nothing like watching two kids kill themselves over lost love to get you in the mood for a romantic evening.

The movie ended and I clicked the television off. I bit my tongue as I was about to make a sarcastic comment about the movie, deciding better not to upset Bella. I looked down at Bella and noticed her face was veiled by thought.

"Bella?" I pushed her hair behind her ear, giving me a direct view upon my Aphrodite. "What's wrong?" My warm breath engulfed her ear.

"I'm just thinking." I could tell by her tone that she wanted to drop it, but I wouldn't have that. Something was bothering her.

"About?" Her gaze met mine so quickly I wasn't sure if it had actually happened. "Bella." I cooed.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "I was just being envious." I shot her a quizzical look.

"What could _you _possibly be envious about?" I chuckled softly.

"You have it so easy sometime." This time, when her eyes met mine, she locked her stare on me. "Humans, I mean."

"How so?" I began playing with a loose stand of hair that waltzed through the gilded air.

"If you want to die, all you have to do is put a knife in your heart, or down a vile of plant extracts, and that's its! You have the choice of life or death." She inhaled a deep breath, trying to tame the emotions that threatened to disturb our peaceful afternoon.

"You don't?" I let the strand of hair continue its dance as realization of Bella's word sunk in.

"No. It's not as simple for us as it is for you. The only way to kill a vampire is to rip them apart and burn the pieces," Flashes of memories exploded in my mind as faint scenes of my near-death call replayed over again, "and a vampire can only be killed by another vampire." Horror made my face its canvas as a dreadful thought rang through my mind.

"You've thought about this." I could barely get my voice loud enough for myself to hear, though I knew Bella had no trouble hearing my statement.

"Yes," Bella shamefully admitted, "just once." She began nibbling on her bottom lip and she searched my face for permission to continue. "Last year. When you disappeared from the airport, we had no clue where you had went. It was a miracle we even found you. The whole time we were searching, the only thing I could think of was a life without you. I've lost so many people I've loved, that I would never be able to cope if something were to every happen to you." My mind wasn't really listening as questions screamed in my head.

"So," a large lump in my throat began to form as I imagined Bella dead, a disgusting image I prayed I would never have to see. "What plan did you come up with?" I hated myself for asking this question, truly not wanting to know, but yearning for an answer at the same time. Ignorance is bliss, but knowledge is the source of enlightenment.

"Well, there's this coven in Italy--the Volturi. They are the royalty of the vampire world. They make laws and see to it that they are followed; otherwise, there will be dire consequences. You have two options when it comes to the Volturi: One, you can ask them to kill you. They will discuss it and decided whether you are valuable enough to keep alive. Two, you can provoke them, break a law, where the only choice they have is to kill you." Anger pulsed through my veins as Bella painted the ghastly picture of her destruction.

"Bella!" The animosity in my voice surprised Bella. "Listen to me right now," I took Bella marble face in my hands, forcing her to look at me, "you will _never _hurt yourself, do you understand? If something happens to me, you need to promise me that you will never do anything like that." I fixed a malicious glare upon her, waiting for her sweet voice to utter the most important thing she could every say.

Bella opened her mouth to speak, but a knock at the door interrupted her.

"Bella, sweetie," Esme's caramel hair spilled around her flushed cheeks as she entered the room, "Renee called. She asked if you could come home now."

"Oh okay. Thank you." Esme nodded and exited my room. Bella stood from the bed and grabbed her jacket, a mere prop in her charade. I was off the bed and blocking her exit in such a swift movement, Bella hadn't even noticed.

"Edward, I have to go." She refused to meet my gaze, her flaxen eyes wandering through the small slit in the door.

"This conversation is not over." I chided her as she planned her escape.

"Okay." She peaked me on the cheek and brushed pass me, hurrying down the stairs.

"What's her hurry?" Emmett walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, toothbrush and foaming toothpaste hanging out of this mouth.

"No clue." I answered honestly.

Emmett began patting my back. "Don't worry dude, we all can't be great our first time. I'm sure she'll come back, though," His eyes flashed down to my pants, "then again." I balled my fist and rammed it into his bare arm, only earning a booming roar. My eyebrows furrowed in disgust as some toothpaste fell onto the carpet.

I started back for my room when Emmett's thunderous voice stopped me. "Oh, and happy birthday!" I turned around and looked at him like he was a metal patient, though, I couldn't be sure he wasn't. He had disappeared for two months one summer. My parents said he was at "camp," but when Emmett came back he complained about the weird white jackets, awful food, and limited activities. Though, he said he had a very comfy room.

"Um, Emmett," Emmett eyed me like a lost puppy looking for his owner, "my birthday isn't for another two days." I spoke very slowly, making sure he understood what I was saying. I let out a small chuckled as his lips scowled into a grimace.

"Ha ha, very funny." He remarked, no hint of sarcasm in his voice _whatsoever_. "I know that, but I'm going to forget, so I'm telling you now while I remember." I opened my mouth to say something, but decided against it, seeing as it would only get me a black and blue eye, and I finally recovered from all my injuries from my little "accident."

When I got back to Forks, I had to tell people I went for a "vacation in Chicago and was mugged one night while walking home." The guys of my school always asked for a replay of the fight, though I never gave one. I felt bad for Bella, who was fighting off just about every girl who offered to "nurse me back to health." Emmett had made a bet (with himself) that Bella would rip some girl's head off. He lost the bet, and was highly disappointed. The whole situation just further proved my asylum theory.

I flopped down onto my bed, just grateful that the first day was finally over. I somehow managed to have all my classes with Bella. How she did it, I will never know. I was just glad junior year was finally over with. No more SATs, college open houses, etc. Senior year was going to be easy. All I had to do was keep my grades up to secure an acceptance into Dartmouth. I was reassured by Coach Clapp that I could be looking at a football scholarship, not knowing I was already up for an academic scholarship as well. Whatever works. It would also be helpful that I was elected captain of the football team, a position I was justly proud of. I looked forward to playing. I would be doing the thing I love while all the while my love cheered me on from the stands. It took a while to assure Coach Clapp that my arm was fine, but he finally gave in, saying he was glad he didn't lose his best quarterback to a group of "low-life city scum." People of Forks really need to travel more.

Emmett had started his freshman year at Washington State, along with Rosalie and Jasper. Emmett is majoring in Business, Jasper is majoring in Psychology, and Rosalie is majoring in Social Services, wanting to "help the children." Rosalie began to grow on me. She had spent every day at the house over the summer, and I got to know her better. She's not the stuck-up bitch I made her out to be. Bella really liked her too, they had seemed to connected.

Alice was excited that Jasper was attending a state college. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were all residing in a small apartment not too far off campus. It was a large four bedroom, three bathroom flat. Each had their own room--the spare bedroom for Alice, knowing she would be visiting every weekend.

Everything seemed to be going perfectly, though I was bothered by a strange feeling I just couldn't shake. It almost felt like everything was _too _perfect, and I had a bad feeling it was all going to come crashing down eventually, but I would deal with it as it came, no need to be a downer.

I grabbed the picture of Bella and I at prom, my broken wrist cunningly hidden behind my back. My good arm was wrapped around her waist, my eyes piercing hers. Her satin dress gracefully flowed down her body, accenting her curves in all the right places. I looked like a grinning idiot as I watched Bella, her cheeks a soft pink, her lips a perfuse maroon. Alice was trying to convince us to take a picture. I had refused. Bella was using her "dazzling" technique to persuade me to take it. It was a perfect picture, clearly defining how we felt about each other, an intense love burning in our eyes as we basked in each others' company.

As good as everything momentarily was, I wished things were different. Each night, as Bella laid next to me as I fell asleep, my mind would drift back to our conversation.

I wanted to spend forever with her, no matter what the complications may be. Sure, I had a loving family that I would leave behind, but they want me to be happy, and I would be. I'm sure they would understand. I honestly didn't care though. I had spent my entire life looking out for everyone else, putting my siblings first. Would it be so bad if I did something for me? I wanted this, the only thing I've ever truly yearned for. It would take a lot of persuading, but I think I will get Bella to see my point.

A small voice in my mind also called out to me when I thought.

_Maybe there's a reason she doesn't want to change you. Why would she ever be with you? She is better than you in every way. You don't deserve her. You will __**never**__ deserve her. You could be just a fling, a human toy for her. It makes sense. If she loved you the way you loved her, she wouldn't be worried about spending forever with you and would have changed you at prom!_

I tried to ignore that voice, but each time it spoke, a dagger was driven into my heart. It spoke the truth. Why would she be with me? She was better then me in every single way, and I didn't deserve her. I knew better, though. Bella loved me. Turning me would be as much as her choice as mine. She just needed time to see that it _was _the right choice.

* * *

**HOW DID I DO??? I WAS VERY PROUD OF MYSELF!!! IT IS DEFINETLY ONE OF THE BETTER CHAPTERS I'VE WRITTEN FOR ANY OF MY STORIES, SO I AM EXTREMELY HAPPPY AND GIDDY, ETC..**

**(IM GOING TO BE A TOTAL DORK RIGHT NOW AND SAY I WISH JASPER WAS HERE TO CALM ME DOWN!!! :D)**

**PLEASE REVIEW-I'M CURIOUS TO SEE HOW MANY REVIEWS I CAN GET FOR MY FIRST CHAPTER!!!**

**STORY INFO: I WILL TRY AND UPDATE ONE CHAPTER EVERY SUNDAY (UNLESS THERE IS A PROBLEM OR I AM EXTREMELY BUSY *DONT EXPECT ANY DURING HOLIDAYS, SORRY*) **

**OH, CHECK OUT A STORY I'M WRITING FOR FUN-ITS CALLED THE PRANK- IT HELPS KEEP THE CREATIVE JUICES FLOWING BUT ITS A REALLY FUN STORY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! CHAPTER 2! KINDA DISAPPOINTED. I GOT ONLY 11 REVIEWS AND 107 HITS, Oh well, but maybe we can give a few more....**

**MONIQUE!! THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN!! YOU ARE AN AMAZING BETA!**

**This chapter is dedicated to freckleforce01 who has been following since the first chapter of daybreak!!!!! thank you so much!**

**Anyways, here's the birthday scene! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do we have to?" I moaned as Bella sped down the silent road, her cherry red Audi TT a vast improvement from her jalopy Chevy, which still sat in the driveway. Bella liked it because it was "antique," which is just a nice way of saying old. The crisp autumn day played with the leaves scattered variously through lawns and roads. The sun chose to grace us with its rare presence, casting the appearance of a beautiful over the dull town of Forks. Though an ominous wryd drifted through the air, tensing my every being.

"Yes, Renee is excited. We haven't celebrated a birthday in over sixty years." I groaned and let my head fall against the pure leather seat, the tantalizing smell of the new car encircled the metal trap I was forced into. Her deep, lushes eyes meet mine, her breathtaking smile crossing her angelic face as her plump lips curved upward. "For me?" Her bottom lip jetted outward, a slight quiver offset her still balance.

"Fine. For you." I let my gaze scurry back out to the passing landscape that zipped by as Bella continued to test her new car. I mentally cursed Alice, and her closet, for teaching Bella her "puppy-dog pout."

"Why don't you want to celebrate your birthday?" I watched as Bella's gaze fix on me through the reflection of the window, though it was tinted so that no light, even on the brightest day, could expose her exotic, brilliant nature.

"I don't like being the center of attention. I mean, it's just a birthday anyway, what's the big deal?" I would be turning eighteen, an age that should be celebrated, seeing as it was the rightful passage into adulthood, but to me, it was a cruel joke, taunting me as each day passed, as each day, I grew older, while Bella ceased maturing.

"Well, you're only eighteen once, so enjoy it." Easy for her to say. She didn't have to worry about aging while the love of her life stayed exactly the same age, never worrying about death. I suppressed a growl.

We pulled up in front of her house where three unfamiliar cars sat.

"Who else is here?" The fallen leaves stirred as my disturbing strut woke them, casting them into flight. Bella stood in front of her door, hand on the doorknob, her butter eyes melting into mine.

"Act surprised." She mouthed as she opened the door. I took a deep breath and steeped into the dimmed house, a streak of feeble light shining through the back kitchen window our only beacon. In the blink of an eye, the lights were thrust on and I was standing in front of eight vampires, all simultaneously singing a "surprise!"

It took a minute to notice that, in addition to Charlie and Renee, the Denali coven was also here. Before I had a chance to even say anything, Irina danced up to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey guys." I choked out as Irina refused to let go. Bella chuckled from behind me.

"Irina," Bella sang softly, placing a hand on her shoulder, "could we try to not suffocate him?" Irina pulled back and looked down at her feet, embarrassed. "Sorry, I forget how fragile humans are sometimes." She laughed lightly, along with the rest of the guests, though I couldn't bring myself to laughter.

Renee and Charlie came up to me, Renee smiling brightly as always, Charlie was wearing his usual grimace.

"Happy Birthday Edward!" She pulled me into a soft hug.

"Thanks Renee." She patted my shoulder and a familiar face I wasn't exactly fond of seeing appeared and grabbed my hand.

"Happy birthday Edward." Tom's husky voice was sincere.

"Thanks Tom." I patted his shoulder as he walked away.

Ken, Gina, Chena, and Eska stood by the kitchen counter. I smiled at them, though only a bashful smile painted Eska's soft, rusted face. I would ever be in debt for everything they did for me last year.

"Bella!" Irina began jumping up and down. I should start calling her Alice. "Can we do presents?" Her soprano voice rang through the house.

"Wait, you got me presents?" I groaned. If anything, I owed them, after everything they've done for me, how the saved me, it wasn't right. "You really shouldn't have." I whispered to Bella, knowing everyone could hear anyways. Bella answered by shrugging her shoulders.

"It's too late! We already got them, so just come and open them already!" I surprised another groan and Irina's ice hand grabbed mine and dragged my into the dining room, which was decorated with blue and white streamers that flew across every inch of the walls and ceiling. Balloons of the same color were tied onto every possible object. My eyes caught onto the large, three level, blue icing cake, with white script lettering that read, Happy Birthday Edward!

"Guys, this is too much." I attempted to argue as I pushed down into one of the many dining chairs. Bella walked in and took the seat next to me, her comforting hand laying on my arm.

"How often is it we get to celebrate a birthday?" Renee took the seat opposite to Bella, Charlie on her side. The rest began to file in as Tom took a seat next to Bella, though I knew enough that he was a good man and wouldn't try anything.. Eska and Chena took their seats next to Charlie and Gina took the seat next to Tom and Ken took the seat at the opposite head. Irina continued to bounce around the room as she brought me my first gift.

It was a small, square box, wrapped in a soft green paper, covered with white poka dots and tied together with a white boy. I began unwrapping the box and pulled out two ticket. I looked closely as I read what was on it.

_Chicago Cubs-Season Pass. Section 20, Row 1, Seat 3._

_ Chicago Cubs-Season Pass. Section 20, Row 1, Seat 4._

My mouth opened and closed as I tried to make a coherent thought.

In my hand I was holding tickets for seats directly behind home plate, front row, best seat in the house. Not only that, they were season passes, so I owned the seats.

"Wow, this is," I began to stutter as nothing came out, "this is amazing." Renee chuckled as she placed an arm around Charlie's shoulders.

"Thats from Charlie and I." I stood from my seat and pulled Renee into a thankful hug, trying to express to her how much I loved her gift.

"Thank you so much. The gift is amazing." She pulled back and looked like she could have tears in her eyes.

"This way you and Bella could go out there whenever you want and enjoy a game." She laughed as she sat back down. As I took my seat, a box with orange wrapping sat waiting

"This ones from Bella." Irina smiled as she pushed me back into my chair.

I began opening the box and froze as I realized that it was. It was Debussey's composition book. It held all his notes, all his compositions. It was the holy grail for musicians.

"How-" I couldn't even form a thought. Bella herself was an amazing gift. One I didn't deserve. It wasn't enough that she was an angel who had no business being with me, but she loved me like no one else ever had or ever would. I didn't need, I didn't _deserve _anything that she gave me.

"I know a guy." She chuckled. I lifted her from her chair and kissed her so passionately that every thought, every feeling I have for her was expressed through my kiss. When we finally pulled away, due to Charlie's unusual cough, Bella leaned over, her lips trailing my cheek bone as the ascended to my ear.

"You are my life now." She placed a final kiss on my cheek and sat back down as Irina threw a blue box at me.

"Nice catch." She chuckled. I rolled my eyes at her and began to rip the paper. I went to pull the torn paper as my finger caught the edge of the shredded gift wrap. A single droplet of blood oozed on my finger.

"Ah, paper cut." In that moment, everything happened all at once.

The crash of a falling chair filled the room with screams and shouts of everyone around me. Bella was protectively standing in front of me, crouched in attack position as I watched a crazed Ken pounced across the mahogany table. Air swirled around me as my chest ached. I impacted with something hard behind me, crashing as it broke my fall. Another loud crash filled the room, though my gaze was blurry. Warm liquid began rushing down my arm as I took in the scene in front of me.

Bella stood ten feet in front of me, one arm extended towards me, the other extended out in front of her. The large dining room table was snapped in two, chairs were flung in every direction. The back wall was cracked, pieces of plaster falling off the broken wall. Ken was at the opposite end of the room, being restrained by Tom and Chena as he snarled and growled, his black eyes locked on me. Gina was in front of him, trying to sooth him, though her efforts were futile.

"Get him out of here." Charlie ordered forcefully. Tom and Chena dragged Ken with all their might out of the house, Ken fighting them the entire way. Everyone seemed to be frozen in place. Irina stood by the cake, her face bland, no emotions to be seen. Renee stood as Charlie's side, her eyes sending me remorse. Eska was standing at the table, her eyes locked on the broken table. The hardest to look at was Bella. She refused to look at me. Her rose lips never sagged so low. Her sunny eyes were black with hate, fear, and hunger.

"I think we should leave." Renee noted to the rest of the remaining guests in the room. Everyone but Bella and Charlie left. Charlie took a deep breath as he walked over to Bella and whispered something in her ear. Bella whispered something fierce back, but Charlie glared at her. She sighed and looked at me, though her eyes never met mine. She nodded before she walked out of the room.

Charlie took a deep breath and walked over to me, squatting down next to me.

"We better get you fixed up." I looked down at my arm and noticed a large piece of glass protruding my left arm.

"I'm sorry." I should have known something was going to happen. Whenever something in my life is perfect, Life has to go and tear my picture. Its like a mirage, painted by the cruel artist Life, of happiness and perfection, but you're really dangling over a cliff, then, without notice, he drops you, and you fall. Though I held on, I'm dangling on the edge of the cliff, fighting to get back up.

"It happens." Yes, because being attacked by a vampire at your birthday party is so common. Bella returned to the room, a large kit with a red cross on the side.. She handed it to Charlie and walked right back out.

He cautiously removed the shard of glass and placed it among the other pieces. He carefully began cleaning the wound, wiping away all the blood from my arm and the floor.

"I'm going to have to give you stitches." He noted while examine my arm. I wasn't sure what to say, so I nodded.

The house was quiet, an eerie quiet, that seemed to poke and tease me. I was curious where Bella and the others had run off too, probably somewhere far from here. I wondered about Ken. He didn't mean to attack me, if anything it was my fault, for being so careless.

_Yeah, smart move cutting yourself in front of a household of vampires. _My inner voice teased.

Shut it.

I wasn't really paying attention as the prick of the needle sent shivers down my spine as it wove in and out of my skin.

"So, how's everything?" Charlie decided to make some small talk, most likely trying to distract me from the pain in my arm, and the guilt that nagged at my heart. I bit my tongue as a sarcastic comment formed. I took a deep breath and began again.

"Um, besides today, pretty good. I'm excited about senior year." Charlie nodded, like he was actually interested.

"Do you know where you want to go to school." College. The very thing Esme and Carlisle had been preparing me for since I was ten. I was their little "wunderkind." An ivy league school was expected. There, I would study a profession where I would later earn a masters or PHd.

"Um, I had been thinking about Dartmouth or possibly Boston College." I recited the lines I dictated to Carlisle's doctor friends countless times at charity events, galas, and holiday parties, impressing them profusely.

"Wow, ivy." Charlie nodded, quiet impressed.

"Yeah." I breathed, not really interested in the subject at hand. If it was my choice, I wouldn't go to college, I would stay here, with Bella. My mind began playing countless dreams I had fantasized about since I had met her; spending an eternity with her.

"You don't sound so excited." Charlie pointed out in a small chuckle.

"Not exactly." I winced as Charlie pulled the needle through the final stitch.

"Why's that?" Charlie cut the thread and tied it, keeping the stitches in place. He was really going old school with these stitches. I would have to buy him an updated medical encyclopedia at one point.

"Well, if it was my choice, I would stay here, with Bella." Charlie let out a long sigh as his bourbon eyes bore into mine

"Edward, listen to me." He took a deep breath. "I know you love Bella, but its unnatural. It shouldn't be. Today proved that more then anything." My hands balled into fist and my teeth grinned against each other. "I think you should end this, before you, or Bella,_ really _gets hurt. Today was nothing in comparison to what could have happened." I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and stormed out of the dining room. I paused as I reached the hallway, turning back to look at Charlie who was now standing over the broken mess.

"Thanks for the stitches." I sneered. "And as the for _advice_, I think I can take care of myself. I love Bella and she loves me. Love is a challenge, a test. Just because Bella isn't 'human', doesn't mean we can't be together. I _will _fight for her." He was about to speak up but I didn't stick around to listen. I strode out of the house. It was then I realized I didn't have a ride, and I had no clue where Bella was, but I wasn't going to stick around until she got home.

I took a deep breath and headed home.

* * *

**HOW DID I DO? MY CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN REALLY LONG, IS THAT OKAY?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE :)**

**SO HOW DID EVERYONE LIKE NEW MOON?**

**I FREAKED OUT AT THE END! I WOULDN'T STOP SCREAMING? CLIFF HANGER MUCH!? (EVEN THOUGH I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!) **

**AT ONE POINT I COULDN'T BREATH (LITERALLY!) BECAUSE I WAS LAUGHING SO HARD AT ARO'S STRANGE CREEPER LAUGH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BREAK OUT THE TISSUES!!! HERE IS "THE SCENE" ;)**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: DRUMROLL PLEASE: teamedward2110 WHO HAS BEEN FOLLOWING SINCE THE START OF DAYBREAK!**

**I HAVE TO THANK ME WONDERFUL BETA, Monique! SHE IS TRULY AMAZING AND I NEED TO THANK HER SO MUCH BECAUSE OF EVERYTHING SHE HAS DONE FOR ME! WITHOUT HER MY STORY WOULD SUCK AND SHE DESERVES AS MUCH CREDIT AS I DO FOR MY STORY!!! SO LEAVE SOME NICE COMMENTS ABOUT HER BECAUSE SHE IS THE BACKBONE OF THIS STORY!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH Monique!!!!! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"How was the party?" Esme greeted me in the doorway as I ran up the front steps, blocking my path to my comforting confides of a bedroom.

"Good." I huffed as I pushed pass her and up the stairs. I could feel her gaze on my back as I ran up the stairs, her "motherly instincts" telling her something was amiss, but at this moment I couldn't care less.

I slammed my bedroom door shut and threw myself onto the uncomfortable cushy confines of my king-sized bed, the black bedspread muffled the scream that rose from my throat until the acid burn of my throat forced me to stop.

This could have been avoided. I could have protested, refused to tend the vain party that I didn't even want in the first place.. I could have stood up to her, put my foot down, but I didn't. I didn't want to disappointed her, to discourage her. Anything she wanted, anything that made her happy, I would do. I would walk through the nine levels of hell and back, carrying a bag of bricks on my back if that's what made her smile.

The snide voice in the back of my head had a sudden urge to speak. _Can someone say whipped?_

I groaned as I tugged on my hair, trying to endure any physical pain to ease the affliction of guilt, knowing well that today's debacle was one hundred and ten percent my fault.

I should have listened to the sagacious voice that whispered of today's catastrophe, but I was too deaf to hear him, to blind to see all the ominous signs that floated through my subconscious.

_None so blind as those who will not see, there are none so deaf that will not hear._ My inner demon badgered me. It was like it was there just to rub in all my screw-ups. Was it honestly a necessity to have it?

_I do not "rub in." I just open your eyes. I let you see. I let you hear. I am the voice that is realistic, that separates your fantasies from realities. I bring that flying brain of yours back to earth. Like Bella. She is way to good for you. You will never deserve her. I'm not being harsh, I'm just being truthful._ Says my inner monologue. Maybe Emmett's crazy is contagious.

My bickering brain was interrupted by a soft rap on the door.

"Go away." I mumbled through a mouthful of sheets. Everything was quiet for a moment. It was an eerie silence, one that I was unaccustomed to. The silence was shattered as the soft click of the door reverberated off the wood and into my agitated ears.

I pushed myself off the bed and turned myself to the stupid son of a bitch who thought it was smart to disturb me at this plagued moment. "I said, go away." I huffed as my eyes rested into the most disturbed pool of gold I had ever seen. "Bella." I sucked in a quick gasp of breath as the pain that hid behind her gilded pools escaped.

"Sorry," She whispered so quietly I strained to hear her angelic song, "I didn't mean to disturb you." She went to turn for the door, but I took her stone hand in mine and pulled her onto the bed. It was then I noticed she had a bag in her hand.

She noticed my gaze. "It's the birthday presents you forgot." Oh yes, the memoirs of today's disaster. That was exactly what I wanted to have. A reminder of the most god-awful day in my short existence. The emblems of my friends love and trust, which I so stupidly shattered today. It was like a kick to the stomach as I withered on the floor already from the earlier beating; Life making sure I never got back up.

"I don't want them." I internally cringed at the thought of the Babe Ruth's glove and Debussy's notebook being discarded like worthless trash. Perhaps I could donate them. Bella released a frustrated sign and placed the bag on the floor.

"Are you okay?" I was bothered by the fact that Bella had yet to make eye contact and how she wasn't really talking to me, she was just speaking. A wave of foreboding washed through me. I was stalking the edge of the cliff, scanning the future for the slightest movement that threatened to knock me off the edge.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I whispered, her distrust in my words apparent in her face. With a surrendering sigh, Bella's ice lips brushed my rose cheeks.

"Good luck tomorrow." Bella whispered in my ear before leaving me to return in my wallow.

I had completely forgotten about the first football game tomorrow. We were playing Neah Bay Packers, a tough opponent, one everyone was looking forward to beating. As excited as I was, at this moment, I couldn't care less. The only thing on my mind was Bella

******

There was twenty-three seconds left and we were down by three points. We had the ball on the fifteen yard line, third and ten. Now was my time to step up and earn my position as captain of the Spartans varsity football team..

"Okay, listen up." Everyone gathered around me in a huddle, looking to me to win the game. No pressure at all. The stands were cheering, everyone on their feet as it came down to this last play. "We have twenty-three seconds to beat the Packers. We are going to win. I'm going to fake a hand-off to Jason, followed by a pump fake to Adam, and will finish with a lateral pass to Mike, who will be waiting in the end zone, wide open after he pivots and spins. Got it?" The team mumbled appropriate responses as we clapped our hands together, breaking apart the huddle, taking our positions on the fifteen yard line. The crowd went silent, every fan holding their breath, fearing a single breeze could displace my concentration. I looked up in the stands, my eyes landing on my beautiful Bella. Her chestnut hair swayed in the cool autumn breeze, her yellow sweater covered with a grey scarf that matched her skinny jeans that were half covered by her brown leather boots. My heart sank as her eyes stared out into an abyss, her plump, rose lips the lowest I'd ever seen. It was like she was in her own little, miserable world.

"Edward, let's go." Taylor yelled. I cleared my head and bent over, getting ready for the hike.

"Blue twenty-two, blue twenty-two, hike!" In a whirl, the ball was snapped to me, and players scattered in every direction. Number fifty-five, Jason, came running towards me, setting up the fake hand off. Three Packers chased after him and tackled him to the ground as they realized his hands were empty. I scanned the field and found Adam, defended by one lone Packer. I began to throw the football and stopped halfway, as tricked Packers chased after the "thrown" ball. I glanced down to the end zone, finding it empty. I scanned the field, searching for Mike Newton, who was supposed to be open in the end zone. Instead, he was being chased like a mouse by his defender, failing at losing him. I continued to search the field for an open body. I was wasting too much time as the clock began to run out. I took off down field, sprinting pass the large defenders, maneuvering in and out of each attempted tackle. I was only a few yards away when I noticed Ryan standing wide open in the end zone. I came to a quick halt as my chasers blew past me. I wound my arm back and released the spiraling football into the night wind. Time seemed to slow as prayers for him to either catch it or miss were whispered from every single on-looker, player, and coach. The uproar of the crowd filled the stadium as the ball fit perfectly into Ryan's outstretched arms.

"The Spartan's win!" Erik's voice roared over the loudspeaker as the crowd rushed the field, lifting Ryan and I into our victory thrones. I couldn't help but smile as everyone cheered my name. With a wink to Ryan, I raised my arm into the air and pointed towards Ryan and shouted,

"Ryan! Ryan!" The crowd began following my lead and soon the entire stadium was filled with the victory screams of the game's true her.

My yearning eyes searched the bustling crowd for the exotic golden orbs, my eyes never resting, passing the common human eyes, failing to find my treasure. I was about to give up when I spotted her sunny sweater still sitting in the barren bleachers. Her eyes met mine, as she conveyed her message to follow her as she carefully exited the stadium. I hopped down from the victory lift and raced out of the stadium, desperate for her cool lips on mine. I walked through the parking lot, looking for the direction she took off in.

"Come with me." Her sweet breath sent tingles up my spine as her ice hand took my wrist, dragging me away from the plain who's night had been made by this frivolous victory.

I trailed behind Bella, twigs and wet leaves brushing against me as we journeyed farther into the black forest until we were in a small grove not to far off from the parking lot, the same feeling of foreboding tightening my every nerve, bracing me for something, something atrocious.

Bella released my wrist, her back to mine. The sleeping sounds of nature were unsettling as I watched Bella's back rise up and down. Something was wrong.

"Bella," I whispered softly, taking a step forward, "what's wrong?" She took a deep breath, before turning towards me, her gilded eyes blacker then the night.

"Edward, I've made a mistake." I felt like everything around my was spiraling out of control as thoughts and ideas raced through my troubled mine, trying to find an answer to Bella's vague comment.

"Bella," I placed a reassuring hand on her cheek, "I'm sure whatever it is will be fine." A sharp pain stabbed at my heart as she flinched at my touch, turning away from my love.

"No, it's not." Her voice was so low, I wasn't sure if she was talking to herself or to me.

"Bella," I cooed, "you're worrying me." I tried to control my voice, but my mind was somewhere else, somewhere darker, somewhere, protected.

"We're leaving." Her eyes refused to met mine.

"Okay," I knew this day would come at one point. It was only a matter of time before someone realized that the Cullen's weren't aging. "Where are we going?" I was saddened by the fact I would probably never see my family again, but they would understand. In time.

"You're not going anywhere." I took a step back as the venom in Bella's voice reached my heart, affecting my brain, numbing me completely.

"What?" I let out in a pained breath.

"Edward, I've made a mistake. I let _this," _Her eyes finally met mine, "go on for too long. I was selfish and should never have started this." I felt myself slowly slipping off the edge of the cliff, my hands outstretched to Bella as she stood a safe distance away, watching my flailing in the wind.

"What, Bella, I," My heart was going a thousand miles a minute, my brain trying to play catch up while I attempted to make a coherent statement, but failing completely.

"I'm sorry for everything I put you through. It won't happen again." Her voice was harsh. It was not my Bella.

Finally, my brain woke up. "If this is about what happened at my birthday party, it was nothing." I tried defending my heart, unsure if I was actually succeeding.

"Edward, it's not that. Your birthday just opened my eyes. Your not meant to be part of my world. You're not right for me." There was something in her eyes that made me want to yell at her, to make her stop lying, but, deep down, I always knew this to be the truth. She was too good for me. I would never be enough for her. She had finally realized. She was a diamond, the shine of which had caught my eye and roped me in. So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing. I was captivated and rendered me so isolated, so motivated. I'm just a flawed human being, a nothing.

"So," I took a hard breath, "you don't," I paused, not sure what words to use, "want me?" My head fell, no longer able to look at her. I felt my strength slowly depleting. I willed my body to stay up, a small part of my hoping I had been tackled a little too hard and was knocked out. Hope was dangling on a string, like slow spinning redemption, winding in and winding out.

"No."

That was it. I was falling, and Bella had pushed me. I was in too deep, now to ever swim against the current.

"I'm sorry for leading you on like this, it wasn't right of me." It was life like just had to kick me when I was down, just continued piling on the pain. I was slipping away against the current.

"This is the last time you will ever see me. But before I go, just promise me something," Hope rose like a bile in my throat, "be safe, for your family's sake." Her words were hushed, and for a moment, it sounded as her voice had cracked, but I was drowning in my own depression as each word was just another hard blow, taking all the air out of my lungs..

I took a deep breath, breathing in for luck, breathing in so deep, the air was blessed because she shared with me, for the last time. The night was wild, yet so calm and dull, my heart was racing, only to lose. My hopes were high, as she slowly raised her lips to my cheek. It was then I wished that her kiss might kill me, so that I could die happy. My heart was her's to fill or burst, but instead, she ripped it up into a thousand pieces, no amount of tape to piece it back together.

This is the worst day I would ever experience. I'll always remember the sound of the her voice, the dim of the soft lights that traveled through the broken canopy, the sweet strawberry scent of her hair that twirled around her face in the cool breeze, the time on the clock when I realized this was the last moment we'd share together. She stood there, her hands laying limply at her waist as she kissed me like she meant it. I knew that she meant it.

This was the last time I would ever see her.

I knew that hope for a longer goodbye, would be wasted as I tried to embrace her for forever, knowing my memories would be my only peace. I breathe deeply, her scent filling me. Her waved chestnut hair dancing in the night wind. Her alabaster cheeks, carved from a fine marble. Her sweet, plump lips. Her eyes. Her perfection.

She had given me something to live for I, I helped her pass the time. I had a vision of seeing things straight, she had the heart of a liar. I never saw her leave me once, she never felt me beside her.

The last resilient hope was frozen deep inside my bones. This broken fate has claimed me and my memories for its own.. Her name pounded through my veins.

As a new breeze filled the grove of despair, it carried her away stealing my angel from me. I watched as my life was stolen from me, never to be returned.

* * *

**HOW WAS THAT??? IT WAS A REALLY TOUGH SCENE TO WRITE-IN THE SENSE THAT I HAD NO CLUE HOW TO WRITE IT, LOL**

**I USED A LOT OF LYRICS FROM MANY DASHBOARD CONFESSIONAL SONGS (IM NOT THAT GOOD :P)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN Monique!!!**

**DO WHAT YOU ALWAYS DO:**

**REVIEW!**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY, OKAY, LISTEN UP!! THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO MY AWESOME BETA, MONIQUE!! I HAVE BEEN AN AWFUL PERSON TO HER AND SHE DESERVES SO MUCH MORE CREDIT!!!! WITHOUT HER, THIS STORY WOULD SUCK!!**

**MONIQUE, I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING AN AWFUL PERSON ESPECIALLY AFTER HOW GREAT YOU'VE BEEN TO ME!!**

**SO THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY KICK-ASS BETA, MONIQUE!!!**

* * *

It had been a week since _she _left. I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I felt like I had died. I might as well have, seeing as my heart was torn apart beyond repair. I felt like an apparition, that just floated in the wind, paying no attention to my surroundings.

I had become a demon of the shadows, keeping to myself; quitting the football team, never once entering my music room, and sitting by myself, my thoughts not even a comfort to me, since all my thoughts were revolved around _her._

It was a few days after she left that I found that I couldn't think her name, for it just brought back the gaping hole in my chest, though I never expected it to go away. I just tried to ignore it.

My whole body had gone numb. I couldn't feel a thing. I hated missing_ her_. I thought we were meant for no on but each other, I _thought she _loved me.

**November**

Hope keeps me alive. The hope that she realized that she made a mistake. The hope that she will return. The hope that she loves me.

I watch as the world around me changes; leaves, though beautiful, are dying, slowly withering away as the world watches in awe. As each day passes, the leaves begin to fall, their beauty not meant to last, for we are too unworthy to live in a world of such beauty.

Everyone is coming together, cooking, gathering, enjoying life. Thanksgiving, a time of family, feels isolated and alone, though I'm surrounded around by people who love me.

**December**

Everyone around me is happy. Laughing, singing, enjoying life. I feel like I'm an on-looker, watching people live their life as mine dies off.

Everything around me has died; trees are naked, grass is dry and withered, the motley leaves of autumn are all a dull brown, their beauty gone forever, for new leaves will take their place in spring. It snows very little, its mostly sleet. The sky is a constant grey, the sun never shining, never giving hope of happiness.

Christmas time is here, and it begins again. The festivities, the caroling, the love. Everyone is exchanging gifts, expressing their feelings towards the significant people who give them reasons to live.

My gifts sit in the corner of my room, unopened, disregarded.

My hope is dwindling away with each passing day.

**January**

Months are going strong now. I count the day in seconds and minutes, hour, every painfully waking moment without her. Time is subtle as shard of glass in my skin without her presence. I wonder if I will ever find relief. The scars of my pain have scared those around me as they watched my die, as I deplete. My every being disappearing. It's just a matter of time until I'm counted, measured and filed away, becoming a long forgotten memory.

The weather seems to mirror my emotions, and it leaves me feeling tired and exposed. My longing sighs ring through my silent room. My head always feels clouded. Sharp tears run down my cheeks. I try to choke them back, but it is useless. I am useless against them, they are beating me with ease.

Days mean nothing when I can't bear the nights of thoughts of going on without _her. _Sleep was said to b an escape from the real world, but foe me, the slumber just brings a unfriendly world of painful reminders. For _she _is always there, teasing me, loving me, leaving me. Every night is different, but the results are always the same as those dreams plunge the dagger deeper into my bygone heart.

I feel my martyrdom would be meaningless, so I try to keep my mind out of the shadows as much as I can. The fallen faces of those who knew me are the singular proof that I was ever alive.

The thing that hurts the most was that I didn't fight. I didn't begged _her_ stay. I was never one to give up, to accept things that I could change. I should have begged _her_, I _should _have pleaded. _She _was my only hope and I watched the floor as she retreated.

Maybe it was because I knew her slowly crafted monologue conceded her defeat. Does it comfort _her_ to know _she_ fought the good fight? Does she bask in _her_ victory, while I'm left hollow and alone?

I've buried every reminder of _her_, trying to erase all my wonderful memories, but it doesn't make it any better. All my pictures frames are facing down, whether they hold _her _or not. I avoid all the spots where we use to speak, use to laugh, use to love. The ringing sound of silence is deafening and is keeping my from sleeping. Breathing is a foreign task. I'm starving, for everything is insatiable. I use to think I was invincible. Who knew my strength was also my weakness. My sun was also my night. My life was also my death.

As hard as I try to tune it out, her voice rings out through the silence,

"I will love you always and forever."

I feel like a stranger in my own house. My own family can no longer recognize me. I see the pain in every one of their faces when they look at me. I can't handle any more pain, so I've locked myself in my room, only leaving for school. I vaguely hear as my parents and siblings speak to me, my responses are robotic, my answers never more then five words. I know they watch as I slowly wither away, knowing there is nothing to be done to save me. I've tried, several times, to go back, to live, again for my family, but each time I fail, for I cannot live without my heart.

School isn't much better. Its another world that revolves around me, teasing me with the frivolous ideas and trivial fun that use to amuse me. I don't talk to any of my friends. I have completely isolated myself from the real world. My friends have all left me, not that I blame them, for all I did was take up space. They don't know how to deal with me. Angela and Erik have tried, but after a while, they gave up as well. My grades are faltering, for I feel there is no point in school. Doing well in school is a gateway to a great future. There is no future for me. There is no hope.

I figure, I pray, sooner or later, this cold is going to break, so that my body will be warm again. All I want now is not to need _her_ so. Eventually, my words will be heard again, but for now, there is nothing to say. There is nothing to cushion my falling heart.

* * *

**ONCE AGAIN, DASHBOARD CONFESSIONAL LYRICS USED THROUGHOUT THE CHAPTER!! **

**ITS HARD TO WRITE HIS DEPRESSION SINCE I HAVE NEVER BEEN DEPRESSED, SO IM TRYING MY BEST! I DO NEED SOME HELP HERE! (WHICH IS WHY I HAVE MONIQUE! ;) **

**I JUST WANTED YOU GUYS TO GET AN IDEA OF WHAT EDWARD IS GOING THROUGH**

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, A SPUNKY, BLACK HAIRED, BROWN EYED, "HOT" (WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE), FRIEND OF EDWARD COMES INTO PLAY!! ;)**

** SO DO WHAT YOU ALWAYS DO!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**\/**

**;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY ABOUT UPDATING LATE!!!! I HAVE TWO EXCUES; 1) IM GROUNDED FROM COMPUTER 2)I HAVE A THREE CHAPTER CHEMISTRY TEST THAT IVE BEEN STUDYING FOR (WHICH I TOOK TODAY)**

**I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS OKAY, IT FELT A LITTLE FORCED**

**OH WELL, ENJOY! AND WISH ME LUCK THAT I DID WELL ON MY CHEM TEST!**

* * *

I was staring out the window when the knell of the doorbell awoke me from my trance. I heard the muffled voices of the visitor and Esme conversing, though I could not make out what they were saying. A moment later, heavy steps were stomping their way up the stairs, stopping at my door. There was a knock.

"Come in." My voice was hoarse, broken. My eyes were still fixed on the overcast skies through the limpid mirror as the opening door shattered my miserable silence.

"Edward?" My head whipped up at the sound of the familiar husky voice. I turned away from the window towards the rusted beauty standing in my doorway. She looked different, I wasn't quite sure what it was, but there was something.

"Jackie." For the first time in a long time, a smile crossed my face. She let out an exasperated sigh and ran over to my bed, plopping down.

"So you're not dead after all." She teased as she rolled over onto her stomach, crossing her raised legs, placing her hands under her chin. "I was worried about you for a while. I haven't heard from you in," she paused for a moment, thinking, "a little over three months. That's way to long Edward." I laughed, the sound surprising even myself, as I sat on the edge of my bed.

"I know." I whispered, unsure if she heard me or not.

"Well, I think its about time we get you out of this house. You're looking a little pale." She ran her finger down my cheek, landing it under my chin.

"What do you suppose we do then?" I teased, turning to face her.

I was absolutely amazed how happy I was. There was something about Jackie. She was just, warm. I didn't understand how she did it, but only spending a few minutes with her and I was the happiest I've been in a long time.

"Well, how about a movie? There's this movie, The Blind Side, it looks really good. I say we go see it." I thought for a moment, pursing my lips as I debated going out. "It's a football movie." She added in a singsong voice.

"Okay, I'm in." A satisfied smile crossed her henna cheeks, exposing her immaculate pearls.

"Good. Go get dressed, there's a movie in an hour. If you move fast enough we can make it." She pushed me off the bed, hopping off, and then shoved me towards the closet. "I'll be waiting in your car." She smirked as she disappeared out of my room.

I ran into my closet and put on a simple blue t-shirt and jeans. I raced down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing my keys off the counter.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Esme looked up from the cake she was decorating.

"Um, I'm going to the movies with Jackie." Esme's face lit up.

"Oh, Edward, that's wonderful!" She dropped her cake spreader as she ran around the counter and pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah, well if we want to make the movie, I'm going to have to go." I teased her as she laughed for the first time in a long time.

"Okay then, go." She kissed me on the forehead as she pushed me out of the door.

"If I didn't know any better I think you'd want to get rid of me." I laughed as she opened the front door for me.

"Normally, no, but now, yes. Now get out of my house and go enjoy yourself." I kissed her on the cheek and ran out to the Volvo, where an inpatient Jackie sat in the passenger's seat.

The ride up was fun. Jackie blasted the radio as we sang along to all the songs we knew. We didn't even talk at all, we just sang. It was exactly what I needed.

When we got to Port Angeles, the movie was going to start in two minutes. I pulled into the parking lot and we raced each other in side; I won of course.

"Two tickets to the Blind Side please." I asked the ticket vender who looked like he couldn't care less about what I was saying.

"Twenty dollars." He rambled in a monotonous manner.

I took out a twenty and slipped it through the aperture in the grimy glass.

"Edward, I have my own money." Jackie whispered behind me.

"I know." I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was going to push it, but surprisingly stayed quiet. The boy handed me our tickets and mumbled a "enjoy" as we walked away.

The theater wasn't very crowded. Jackie and I didn't really watch the movie, we joked around the entire time. At one point, someone behind us chucked their bag of popcorn at us, only making us laugh harder. When the movie finally ended, it was still early, so we decided to walk around the town a little bit.

"So, what happened to you when Bella left? I mean, its almost like you died." Jackie finally spoke. The very sound of her name began to unravel the threads that were already loosely holding my heart together.

"I did die." I whispered. You can't live without a heart.

We continued our walk, charting a new coarse along the boardwalk. We stopped at the end, leaning against the rickety rail, the waterlogged wood moaning under our weight. The sun had fully set, and several stars could be seen on the horizon, though an orange cloud of pollution obscured our view of the twinkling night sky.

We stood there in silence, the sound of waves crashing against the planks soothing.

"Well, I'm glad the old Edward is finally back." Her words surprised me. I didn't feel like the old Edward. I felt like we were two completely different people. I knew there was no going back to the old Edward again.

"You know, I've really missed you." Her voice was barley a whisper as her rusted hand gently cupped mine.

"Jackie," I jumped back, "you're hot!" She looked taken back at my outburst.

"Um, excuse me?" She laughed. I walked over to her, placing a hand on her forehead.

"I think you have a fever." My hand felt scorched against her skin. "I'm taking you home." Despite the burn, I grabbed her hand, dragging her back to the car.

As I sped home, I could see Jackie's health declining. Her head was perched against the cool window, in attempts to ice her body. Low moans escaped her parted lips as the virus began to spread.

By the time I got to Jackie's house, she was sleeping. I picked her up and carried her to the front porch, knocking on the door with my foot. A tall, brooding man, only a few years older then me answered the door.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled, his brown eyes laying upon the unconscious Jackie in my arms.

"Edward. I'm a friend of Jackie's." He gave me a once over. I believe this was Jackie's older brother, Jacob. If not, he certainly was playing the part. "We were up in Port Angeles and she got sick. She has a really high fever. I think you should take her to the hospital." His eyes narrowed in thought as his eyes raked over his sister.

"That's okay, I'll take care of her." He took her from my arms, disappearing into the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

When I got home, Esme was dancing around the kitchen, singing along to some song I had never heard. When she noticed I was home, she ran into my arms.

"Edward! Did you have fun?" She pulled back, her carmel eyes meeting mine as her soothing hand failed to tame my hair.

"Yeah, but Jackie got sick." Sorrow washed through her.

"Oh, it must be that awful stomach bug! Everyone is catching it." I hadn't even noticed there was a bug going around. I must have been extremely disconnected with the real world.

"Well," Esme pulled my back from my thoughts, "go get a goodnights sleep so you don't get sick as well." Esme pecked my cheek and pushed me towards the stairs.

For the first time since _she _left, I was able to get a peaceful nights sleep.

* * *

**HOW WAS IT?**

**A FEW QUESTIONS; 1) SHOULD I MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER BPOV? 2)SHOULD I HAVE JACOB BECOME A MORE KEY PLAYER IN THIS STORY?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**HERE IS A LITTLE TREAT FOR MISSING MY DUE DATE!!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

My tongue was black with the poison it spewed.

The look in his eyes, the belief, was worst then any pain that could be inflicted upon me.

It took everything in me, and then some, to leave him broken. Deep down, I knew he would be fixed, but not by me. No, not me. There was someone else, a human, who could love him as he deserved to be love, though her love would never watch mine. The one thing she could give him that I couldn't was a life, a family. Children, sons, to carry on his on his name, his exotic emerald eyes, his untamed bronze hair, that breathtaking smile.

Hope was my air; without it, I would suffocate.

I was semi-aware of were I was; somewhere in South America.

After that damned speech, I ran. I never stopped. I ran so I wouldn't, couldn't, return. I felt like I was on auto pilot, not thinking, just doing. For if one thought even tiptoed across my mind, I would back in his arms in an instant.

Once my guilt caught up with me, it beat me down, steal all my strength. I could no longer move. I was paralyzed by my self-condemnation ,the remembrance of his pain-staked face as my fraudulence dug my dagger mendacity deeper and deeper in his heart, _our _heart.

We were one heart, one mind, one soul.

His was my angelic soul was shared with me, this unison his doing. Without him, I am just the soulless monster I was before.

If I had to guess, I would say it had been four months since I left heaven, returning to the seventh level of hell where I so rightfully belong.

I had rented a rundown flat on the outskirts of the bustling city of Huancayo, Peru.

It was here I held myself hostage, refusing to leave my confines, knowing once I stepped back into the real world, my heart and mind would lead me to the one place I vouched to never return.

Edward.

Just because I was sentenced to hell didn't mean he had to as well. I should have known he would want me to change him, to steal his soul. Despite what he said, he would be miserable, I know it. Worst of all, he would hate me because of it. Edward's hate was too much to bare.

That fateful day I fled, I made a silent promise; the day Edward's beautiful life is taken from the forsaken earth, mine shall be too.

I would go to the Volturi, ask, plead, beg for the sweet bestowal of death.

Edward's life, wether with me or some other, was the only thing that kept me alive.

For, if for some reason, I needed to return, he needed protecting, I would be here for him, until the day of his unspeakable quietus. The only danger that was present was James.

Out of mourn for his lost, he has avowed to take my love, as I had taken his. All human aspects vanished as took back the sadistic ways of Hammurabi's unrighteous law.

I had tracked James for a while. He vacated to the most unsystematic places. It was all just a ploy as he carried me around the world, running as far as Africa and Asia. I had lost track of him in Madagascar. It had been two months since I found his trail. As much I desired to return to Forks to fortify Edward, I knew I could not, for I would not be able to help myself. I would _need_ to see him. I would break my promise, again.

_"Promise me you will never leave." He took a deep breath, pain washing through him as he performed this simple action. I could tell he was trying to conceal the pain, but he cannot hide anything from me. _

_"Edward," I strained my voice, unsure if I would be able to upkeep my promise, "I can't--"_

_ "No," He snapped, his hard voice taking me aback, "don't tell me you can't. Tell me you will." I could not let this go without a fight. There was no way he would let me walk out of the door, never to return._ It surprised me when he did not even protest when I informed him of my arrangement. I had always longed to believe that he loved me as much as I loved him, and when he didn't fight for me, _for us,_ a new level of pain was added to my onerous soldiers. It was that course of non-action that assured me that he would be fine without me.

_ An uneasy smile spread across my face as I could feel my resistance faltering. "I promise I will never leave you Edward." I spoke with all truth._

I lied. I broke my promise. _Better break your word than do worse in keeping it._ How right was. For in breaking my promise, I gave Edward a life. There is a price to pay for each promise, and my promise would cost Edward his phenomenal soul.

I could only hope that _bitch_ and her pack could do the tasks that they were bred for.

Edward never understood my hatred of Jackie. It wasn't personal, though she did need to learn that Edward and I were in love, something she was oblivious to or just choose to ignore, it was because we were natural enemies. Sure, we had formed a treaty with the tribe, but that was for our own benefits.

I wondered if the transformation had taken place yet. I knew of only one tribe member mutation. None other then Jackie's older brother, Jacob Black. He was the only "warrior" to convert at the time of my departure.

As I sat on the prop bed, I watched through the grimed window as the sky was painted a magnificent amalgamation of lavender, rose, powder blue, and pumpkin. Watching a setting sun gives the onlooker the sensations of viewing the gates of Heaven.

My life was a portrayal of a sunset; I didn't ask for it to be over, but then again, I never asked for it to begin. For that's the way it is with life, as some of the most beautiful days come completely by chance. Even the most beautiful days eventually have their sunsets. The beauty of God's nature provided an escape, for His beauty reminded me of him. During each sunset, I would be rewarded with the most fond memories of him, wether by choice or by heart.

The crepuscular lights were my only connection to him, for together it bonds us. No matter how far apart we may be, no matter how our feelings for one another change, the sun that dies in the West is the one we gaze upon with similar eyes and similar hearts.

* * *

**THE ITALICIZED PART IS FROM DAYBREAK, WHEN THEY ARE IN THE HOSPITAL, EXCEPT IT IS BPOV**

**BTW- B ITCH IS A PLAY ON WORDS SINCE IT LITERALLY MEANS "FEMALE DOG" AND BELLA KNOWS JACKIE IS A WEREWOLF!**

**THIS IS NOT MINE, I FOUND THESE QUOTES BUT THEY HAD NO AUTHOR!**

**"I didn't ask for it to be over, but then again, I never asked for it to begin. For that's the way it is with life, as some of the most beautiful days come completely by chance. Even the most beautiful days eventually have their sunsets. The beauty of God's nature provided an escape"**

**THE REST ARE MINE ;)**

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK!!!????!!!??? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY I'M TWO DAYS LATE!! SCHOOL HAS BEEN HELL!!!! **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY! THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY LONG! 1,992 WORDS! YAY! LOL**

**ENJOY (I HOPE)**

* * *

It seemed like every the whole world was anew.

I woke up, feeling better then I had in a while, though I was slightly concerned that I still hadn't heard from Jackie. I figured I'd let her recover then visit her tomorrow.

I opened my curtains to find the sun shining high in the sky. Birds concealed from my views sang soft melodies to each other, unknowingly calming my soul.

I hopped into the shower and began to get ready. Today was a new day, and with this new day brought a new Edward.

Once I was finished getting dressed I raced downstairs where a very sleepy pixie sat on the counter, her arm perched under her chin, supporting her.

"Good morning." I flashed my family a smiled as I reached into the fridge and took out an apple. Esme was beaming as Carlisle and Emmett shot me strange glances, finally figuring that I had lost my mind. Alice was indifferent to everything going on as a soft snore escaped her painted lips.

"Good morning sweetheart." Esme engulfed me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Emmett's bushy eyebrow was raised suspiciously, his eyes were narrowed, as if he was studying a painting or wild animal.

"Nothing." I shrugged my shoulders as I leaned against the kitchen island, taking a delicious bite into the ruby apple in my hand. Emmett was about to push it when I glanced at the clock.

"Well, I got to go to school now." I grabbed my keys as I took Alice's wrist and dragged her out into the garage, her eyes shut the entire time. I swear, she must have some sort of mystical powers.

Once we arrived at school, Alice had somehow managed to become fully awake and her energetic self. I noticed all my friends circled my Taylor's car, so I decided to join them. As I approached, I received wary glances from Mike and some others as well, curious as to my unrequested approach.

"Hey guys." The only smiles I received was from Angela and Ben. Jessica smiled, but it a completely non-friendly way, if you know what I mean.

"Um, hey." Mike eyed Taylor and Eric, as if asking if they had an explanation for the twilight zone they seemed to me living right now.

"Edward, dude," Eric placed a hand on my shoulder, "you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Better the fine actually." Eric shrugged as he gave me a nod of approval back into the group.

"Cool. We've missed you bro. I mean, I get the whole depression thing cause Bella was like 'the love of your life and soul mate," I winced as Mike spoke _her _name in such easy manner. I was a little annoyed with the air quotes, "but, dude, I mean, come on! She's a girl! Just grab yourself a new one." Mike received angry glares from Jessica, Angela, and Lauren.

"What?" Mike truly thought he didn't say anything wrong.

Angela shook her head, disgusted. "It's nice to have you back Edward." Angela placed a kind hand on my shoulder.

"It's nice to be back." Angela was truly one of the most selfish and compassionate girl I knew, besides _her._

"Well, since we're all back to normal and _one _of us isn't hiding off in a dark corner," I couldn't tell if Jessica was kidding or not, but if I had to put money on it, I would say she was serious in every sense of the word, "could we all hangout? I mean, it's friday and I _need _plans." Jessica looked as if she would die if no one suggested something.

"How about a movie?" I offered. Everyone nodded in agreement. "How about 2012? I heard it was really good." Everyone mumbled their consent. "Let's meet up at seven." With that, the warning bell rang and we dispersed to our classes.

For some reason, even after our meet up this morning, everyone was shocked when I took a seat next to Lauren instead of my usual desolate table. It was quiet for a moment, then everyone resumed their conversations.

As I began to eat my pizza I noticed Ben looking a little pale.

"Ben, you alright?" I discretely pulled my tray closer towards me as I recognized the look that crossed his sickly face.

"I need the bathroom!" Ben's hand flew over his mouth as he shoved the chair out from behind him and sprinted towards the cafeteria doors.

"Great," Jessica threw her carrot down with a flick of her wrist, "my appetite's ruined." She scoffed as she threw her lunch away. Jessica was one person I didn't miss and did _not _look forward to spending my time with in the near future.

Angela sighed as she stood up. "I should go check on him." She said meekly and she gently pushed the yellow lunch chair away from the table and left.

"So I guess that just leaves me, Jess, Taylor, Lauren, and Edward for tonight." Mike shoved a piece of pizza into his mouth as everyone nodded.

*******

Seven o'clock came around and only Mike and Taylor had arrived. We stood in front of the theater in an awkward silence until the girls arrived. Oh how I wished for the awkward silence.

Once inside the movie theater, I took a seat on the end, next to Taylor, not wanting to be in between Jessica or Lauren.

Three hours later, we emerged from the movie. It was a good movie, but it just refused to end.

"So, ten o'clock friday night," Jessica eyes widened, "what should we do?" We opted to walk around until we found something interesting.

We walked around for ten minutes when something caught my eye.

Standing across the street, in front of _Damon's Place_, were four guys, who all resembled the football players from Clallam Bay. Memories over flooded me.

"_Hey Cullen!" I turned around and saw some of the guys from the Clallam Bay football team. There were five of them and they looked pissed off. This wasn't going to be good. I kept my head down and kept walking._

"_Yo Cullen, I'm talking to you." I stopped and turned around, not a good idea. The five of them circled around me. All of them were cracking their knuckles or their necks. I could see the anger in their eyes._

"_What do you want Matt?" Matt Hurle, Bruins quarterback._

"_That was a pretty interesting game yesterday." His statement coated in sarcasm. I rolled my eyes._

"_Yeah, I thought it got __**very **__interesting at the end, you know, when we beat you." Taunting them was probably not the best idea, but I couldn't help myself._

_Matt growled and started to charge for me._

"_Edward!" Matt stopped right before his fist made contact with my face. The circle was broken as Bella stepped in._

"_Bella?" What was she doing here? "What are you doing here?"_

"_Come on, were going to be late." Bella pushed pass Matt and grabbed my arm._

"_Who's this Cullen, your little whore." Before I even had time to think, my fist went flying into the air and into Matt's chin. He stumbled back into the group who caught him. Bella grabbed my wrist and pushed it back to my side, not letting go. Fire seemed to run through my vein from her touch. I took a deep breath to control my anger and whatever feeling Bella's touch was giving me._

"Edward? Edward? Hello, earth to Edward." Mike was waving his hand in front of my face in an obnoxious manner. Mike pretended to hold a walkie talkie in his hand as he brought it up to his lips, "Houston, this is Mike. It seems we have a problem."

Taylor pretended to be listening through a headset. "Houston to Mike, what is your problem?" Taylor questioned in a very authoritative voice.

"It seems we have lost Edward again." Mike snickered. My eyes shot him a nasty glare and he turned off his air walkie talkie and Taylor took off his head set.

"Seriously dude," Mike chuckled, "_are _you okay?" Mike actually looked concerned for my well being, but at the moment I could care less.

"Yeah, fine." For some reason, I felt a pull towards the guys, almost as if talking to them would bring back Be-, _her. _"I'll be right back."

I ventured into the street, heading straight for the pack of clearly drunk frat brothers, all wearing a variety of polos and kakis.

That's when I heard _her._

_ Edward. _I stopped dead in my tracks as her angelic voice sang out to me. I frantically began searching the street for my beloved, but did not spy her anywhere.

I wasn't sure what to do. I stood in the middle of the street, contemplating. I decided to test something. I took another step forward.

_Edward, stop._

I had no idea what was going on, but for some reason her voice chimed out through my mind. I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath of her sweet melody. To my disappointment, it faded away. No, I would not have that.

I stormed up to the group of men, their drunken eyes landing upon me.

_Edward, do not do this. Turn around now._

No.

"No what?" A blond guy in a blue polo asked as he staggered towards me, eyeing me as if I was some sort of freak show.

_Edward, you promised not to do anything reckless._

And you promised forever.

"Dude, what the hell are you talking about?" A guy who reminded me of Emmett stepped forward.

I knew right then what to do.

I brought my arm back and swung full force. I felt as my knuckles collided with blue polo's jaw, the sickening crack of breaking bones filling the buoyant air.

_Edward! What are you thinking?_

Before I had a chance to respond, something hard made contact with my face and I stumbled towards the ground, blood pulsing towards my eyes and I felt the skin begin to swell.

"Edward!" Mike and Taylor yelled behind me as they ran to my defense.

I took another swing, making contact with Emmett's twin.

_Edward, _she chastised, _stop this immediately! Please._

I ignored her as another fist made contact with my jaw. Everything went black for a moment as my ears rung with the screams and taunts of all those around me. I could feel my body being dragged away. When I regained my vision, I noticed we were a few blocks away from the bar, sitting on the curb. Mike and Taylor looked pissed while Jessica and Lauren looked lost.

"Dude, what the hell?" Mike screamed, though I couldn't blame him. "Did you even know those guys or somewhere in that messed up brain of yours did you think, 'Oh I know how to make this night more interesting, let me go pick a fight with four guys. Yes, that sounds like a good idea to me.'"

I moved my jaw back and forth, pain surging through me with each movement, though the pain felt good. It was a relief from all the emotional pain that stabbed my heart each day.

I kept thinking back to _her _voice. Why had I heard it?

I closed my eyes, concentrating. After a minute of silence I decided to try something.

I stood up and darted into the street.

_Edward, get back on the sidewalk now! Are you trying to kill yourself._

I smiled to myself and I discovered the key to free my imprisoned princess.

Danger.

_"Edward!" _A pair of headlights were quickly approaching. I jumped out of the way, landing on the hard pavement, my back breaking my fall.

"Edward, what the hell is going on with you?" Jessica, for the first time since I met her, showed a human emotion; concern.

"I've never been better." I smirked to myself.

* * *

**THE PART WHERE IS "EDWARD" BUT ITS ALSO IN ITALICS (THIRD LINE UP FROM BOTTOM), ITS BELLA AND HIS FRIENDS YELLING TO HIM AT THE SAME TIME!**

**I WANT TO WISH EVERYONE OUT THERE A VERY HAPPY HOLIDAY SEASON!!! **

**GO SPEND TIME WITH YOUR LOVE ONES! LAUGH, EAT, LOVE, AND LIVE! **

**I WILL TRY AND UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN BUT CHRISTMAS TIME IS MY FAVORITE TIME OF YEAR BECAUSE MY FAMILY IS CONSTANTLY TOGETHER AND THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN VERY OFTEN SO IM GOING TO BE BUSY CHERISHING THEM! LOL**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER! IDK HOW I DID!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OKAY GUYS, SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG BUT THERE'S A PROBLEM: I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK!!!**

**I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO DO WITH THE STORY RIGHT NOW!!**

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT, BUT ITS BETTER THEN NOTHING, RIGHT?**

* * *

I had had enough of this! It had been a week and Jackie still hadn't called. You would think when your friend calls you three times a day for a week you could call back, or text, or hell, write a freaking letter! Something!

I grabbed my keys off the computer desk and headed towards La Push.

I pulled up in front of the small maroon cabin. All the lights were off and it looked like no one was home. I was about to turn around when I heard a rustle coming from the back of the house.

"Jackie!" I called out. I ran around the house, shocked at what I found.

"Jackie, what the hell is going on?" Jackie was standing in the middle of her backyard, in nothing more then a tank top and shorts. "I thought you were sick!" Anger raged through me knowing she had lied to me. She had been avoiding me.

"Edward, go home." Her voice was torn and her eyes never met mine.

"Jackie," I ran after her as she turned away, catching her by the wrist, "what is going on?" It was easy to tell she was hiding something, something that was bothering her.

"Edward," she shook her head, "go home." Though her voice was only a whisper, I could hear it crack.

"Jackie," I took a deep breath, unsure what to say, "please." It was the only thing I could think of.

"Edward, go home and do _not_ come back." She ripped her hand from mine. It was then I noticed how hot her skin was, as the cold February air iced it down.

"Jackie! What is going on? I've been calling you the whole week! You never returned one call! Do you know how worried I was? Then I come here and find you out in a tank top and shorts, in February!" I noticed as she slowly distanced herself from me, but I responded with stepping closer to her.

"Edward, I _can't _explain. I wish I could, but I _can't_." She took a deep breath, keeping her eyes closed.

"Jackie!" A deep voice called from behind. I noticed a young guy, about twenty, standing next to Jacob and a girl I recognized as Sam. I noticed the stern look he shot her.

"Goodbye Edward."

With that, she took off in the direction of the others, disappearing into the thick forest.

* * *

**I KNOW, IT WAS BAD!**

**PLEASE SEND ME ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY!!! PLEASE!!!**

**ANYWAYS, CAN YOU ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER TWO STORIES:**

**_My Own Fault_  
**

**Alice and Bella formulate a revenge plot that takes a deadly turn as Bella gets too into it.**

**"Bella!" His voice cried as my back was slapped by the icy waters, dragging my under. This was it. I deserved this. I didn't deserve to live after everything I had done to him, all the pain I put him through Death didn't seem like a fair enough punishment.**

**And**

**_In the dark of the night evil will find her_  
Bella has a dark secret, one Edward doesn't know about. One night, her worst fear is revived as her vile past finds her again. "Hello Bella." His foul undertone whirled around me as the shadows took over, pulling my down, into my impending death." post NM**


	9. Chapter 9

**YOU GUYS BETTER GIVE ME SOME LOVE!! **

**I WAS THINKING ABOUT COMMITING STORY SUICIDE, BUT DECIDED I COULDN'T DO THAT TOO YOU GUYS.**

**I AM SERIOUS WHEN I SAY I'M GOING TO NEED MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, SO IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE, SEND ME SOME!**

**WELL, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEXT CHAPTER!!**

* * *

I began my spiral back into a deep, black abyss.

Somehow Jackie had managed to managed to rescue me from the infinite hole I had been shoved into.

I felt the same way I did when Be-_she _left. I attempted to find a reason to keep going on. I sat in my room for hours, motionless, just aimlessly glaring out the window into the overcast world that continued without me.

I felt hopeless. I felt like there was nothing for me. Then, a memory hit me.

It was _her _voice, talking to me. My sweet cherubim singing softly in my ear, painting a smile across my pained face.

Danger. That's what I needed. For some reason, _her _voice would only speak to me when my life was endangered. I tried to figure out why that was the only time I could hear _her, _but each time I came up empty.

I had several theories, all of which I dismissed.

My first theory was that though _she _said allthose painstaking truths, that somewhere, deep down in her still heart, she cared about me and that though she promised to never bother me again (not that she ever could) she found a way to communicate with me. But _she_ was a psychic, not a telepath.

My second theory was more a desire rather then a logical thought. I had hoped that by some miniscule chance, _she _never left. That, somewhere in the vast ocean of green, _she _was watching over me, protecting me. I always saw _her _as my guardian angel, who I was to doubt that. But why would _she _stay? Why would _she _care. I knew the answer I wanted, but it was nothing more then hopeful thinking.

I suddenly found I did not care the reason, all I cared about was hearing _her._

I pushed myself off my bed and stormed out to the garage, getting in the car, and speeding out. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going, but I was hoping that on my way to no where, I would find exactly what I needed.

After an hour of aimlessly driving I was about to turn around when a bright orange sign, hanging off a telephone pole, caught my attention.

**FOR SALE! TWO DIRT BIKES, GOOD CONDITION, REASONABLE PRICE. FOR INFORMATION, CALL 360-738-8538**

I took out my cellphone and dialed the number.

"Hello." A deep voice came over the speaker of the phone.

"Uh, hi. I was wondering about the dirt bikes. I saw the sign."

"Oh, yeah. Well, there's two. Both are 200cc. I bought them for my sons a few years back and they're both in college now and I have no need for them. The price will be around twelve hundred each. One is red and one is black." I don't know how, but he managed to get that all in in one breath.

"So, are you interested?"

"Yeah, I am actually. Can I come pick them up in about an hour?" I would need to go home and attach a trailer to the Volvo then stop over at the bank and take out twenty four hundred dollars. I would take it from my own bank account so Esme and Carlisle would not know. Esme would not approve of my buying of such a "dangerous weapon."

Emmett had begged Esme to buy him a dirt bike a few years back and she refused.

I wasn't exactly sure why I was buying both dirt bikes, but I figured I could bring someone with me when I used them.

"Sure. Come to 473 Whister Avenue. I'll have them ready for you to take." I hung up the phone and sped home.

A few hours later, I was sitting on the red dirt bike in the middle of the forest. I wasn't exactly sure what I planned to do; there was no trail, I had no idea how to drive a dirt bike, and I also had no protection.

I was about to get off when I remembered the reason I was out here in the first place; to hear _her._

I turned the ignition and revved the engine, grabbing the clutch.

_Edward, what are you doing?_

What does it look like?

_Edward, stop this. This is crazy and dangerous._

Why should that matter to you. You left. You don't care what happens to me. _You don't love me._

_ Edward, you promised._

And you promised to stay with me forever.

_If not for me what about your family. Esme, Emmett, Alice? What about that? Can you imagine the pain they will go through if you kill yourself? _

I'm not going to kill myself.

_Says the psycho on the dirt bike._

You don't have a say in my life anymore.

I kicked up the kick stand as dirt began flying out of the back wheel. I released the break and was instantly shot into the brisk February air, flashes of scenery sped by. It reminded me of _her, _when I ran with _her._

I got so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed the tree that was now blocking my path. My hand clutched the brake, the bike skidding to a halt, throwing me into the air and into the rough body of the mighty pine.

Everything went black.

Pain pulsed through my head as my sight slowly returned. I wasn't sure how long I had been out, but I noticed the sun was hidden behind the trees that laughed at my pain. I brought my hand to my head, feeling the warm pool of blood dampened my dirt stained hands.

I slowly began pushing myself off the ground, when a heard a loud growl. Quicker then I should have, I turned on my heel, causing my vision to become observed by black spots. Though through my blurred vision I was able to make out a large figure.

It was taller then me, by at least two feet. It had flowing fur that was a unique rust, that almost seemed to shimmer in the dusk sun. There was something vaguely familiar about the strange creature in front of me, but I couldn't quite place it.

A howl pierced the twilight, shattering the serene quiet that surround the two of us.

I felt as the warm blood slowly cascaded down my cheek, then all I felt was the rough ground.

* * *

**PRETTY GOOD??????**

**WELL, DO ME A FAVOR AND REVIEW!**

**P.S.-I SHOULD HAVE THE NEXT STORY UP WITHIN THE NEXT HOUR OR SO. I'M ALMOST DONE WITH IT!!!**

**P.P.S-PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER TWO STORIES _IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT EVIL WILL FIND HER _AND _MY OWN FAULT. _PLEASE :)**

**REVIEW!!**

** \/ **


	10. Chapter 10

**GUYS, I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME! I CAN'T BEGIN TO EXPLAIN HOW STRESSED I HAVE BEEN LATELY!!**

**IT WAS REALLY GREAT TO SEE ALL THE PEOPLE WHO WOULD BE UPSET IF I DISCONTINUED THE STORY, SO FOR NOW, I SHALL GO ON!**

**THIS IS A REALLY, REALLY LONG CHAPTER!! 2,404 WORDS!! WOW! **

**I KINDA HAD A BREAK DOWN A LITTLE WHILE AGO, SO I GRABBED MY COMPUTER AND JUST WROTE! IT REALLY CALMED ME DOWN AND YOU GUYS GET A REALLY LONG CHAPTER OUT OF IT!!**

**WHILE, ENOUGH OF MY A/N, ONTO THE STORY!!**

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. The walls of the closet sized room were painted a soft orange, the bedspread was purple, and clothes littered the hardwood floor.

"Edward?" A gentle husky voice softly asked.

"Jackie?" I adjusted my eyes to the sun that menacingly peeped through the purple curtains.

She let out a sigh. "I was worried about you. I wasn't sure if you would wake up or not." I propped myself up and looked at Jackie.

I was shocked at what I saw.

Deep purple circles lined her eyes. Her soft blushed cheeks were rugged and scratched. Her velvet black mane was matted and tangled. Her being was completely different.

"Jackie, what happened to you?" I tried to keep my voice calm, but I could hear the alarm.

"I found you in the woods. You had an awful head wound. What the hell happened to you." I had noticed how she ignored my question, but I decided to bring it up another time.

I was about to speak up when I heard _her._

_ Edward, go home._

I was utterly confused. Why would _she _be worried about me now? I was completely safe.

"Um, what?" I had completely forgotten what Jackie had asked.

"Geez Edward. Are you sure you're okay?" She walked over to the bed and sat down. She ran her hand across my face, clearing the hair that littered my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked into her deep eyes. They were a dark chocolate, though they were amazingly unique. I had never really noticed how beautiful Jackie was.

"How did you get hurt anyways." Her hand fell from my face and onto my lap.

"I was riding a dirt bike." She barked a sarcastic laugh.

"What were you doing on a dirt bike?" Hey eyes widened as she stared at me in amusement.

"I like the rush." I shrugged my shoulders, not willing to tell her my true motives behind it.

"Yeah, well you can get a rush by jumping off the cliff down the road but it doesn't mean you actually jump. It's just plain stupid." I was getting a little sick of her lecture. She didn't want to see my anymore, why should she care?

"What's it matter to you anyways? You don't want to hang out anymore now that you have your pack of friends?" It hurt to watch her face drop.

"Edward, I wish I could tell you everything, but I can't. I truly mean I _cannot _tell you anything." Her head cocked to the side, giving her a view out the window.

"Jackie," I placed my hand under her chin and forced her eyes to meet mine, "you can tell me _anything."_ She chuckled.

"Edward, I have told you. You just have to remember." My eyebrows furrowed as I attempted to understand what she meant.

"Jackie, what are you talk-" I was cut off by the shrill shriek of my cellphone.

"Hello?" I answered, keeping my eyes locked on her's.

"Edward," Alice screamed so loud I had to pull my ear away, "where the hell are you? You never came home! We're worried sick!"

_Told you._

I could almost picture the smirk _she _would have given me if she was here.

"Calm down Alice. I'm at Jackie's." I sighed.

"What were you doing at Jackie's?" Before I had a chance to answer, Jackie snatched the phone from my hand.

"Alice, it's Jackie. We were having a movie marathon last night and we kinda passed out. We were exhausted. I promise." I was surprised that Jackie was covering for me.

I heard Alice mumble her understandings into the phone then hang up.

"Thanks." I sweetly smiled at her.

"You should probably go now." My face instantly fell. I did not like the thought of leaving one bit.

"Yeah, I guess so." I stood up and walked over to the door, stopping with my hand on the knob. "Um, how did we even get to your house?" I turned to face her.

"Your car's in the driveway." She chuckled. I opened the door when she called me back. "It might be a good idea to leave the bikes here. I doubt Esme would be happy if you brought two deathtraps, one of which you almost killed yourself on." Her smiled brightened.

"Yeah, that is probably a good idea. Thank you." I let go of the door and walked over to Jackie, softly taking her hand in mine. I let my lips brush over her cheek, expressing my gratitude for everything she's done for me.

"For everything." I whispered. I let go of her hand and headed for the door, but a hot hand on my wrist stop me.

Jackie raised her hand to my forehead and quickly ripped something sticky off.

"Esme may be curious why you have a bandage on your forehead." She giggled as I joined her.

"Thanks." With that, I left the small cabin and hopped into the Volvo.

As I drove home, I decided to a small detour, not quite ready to return home.

I felt like I needed to be there.

Someone once told me that home was where, that, no matter what you were feeling; happy sad, depressed, you wanted to be there, because just being in the presence of that area could make you feel comfortable.

My home, you could say, was burned down. Never again to be lived in. Though the house is gone, the shed still remains.

I took a hard right turn and headed down the lane that had brought me so many good things. It was a ghost's highway. A street of memories.

When I reached the end of the dirt road, I parked the car and got out.

I was standing in front of an oddly familiar house. Though it had become my second home, I felt out of place, as if I was trespassing.

As I walked up the front steps of the red cabin, my hand on the silver knob, I could not bring myself to open the door. Sighing, I released my hand and walked around back.

As I reached the stone wall that led to _her _secret garden, I paused.

Waves of bitter sweet memories seemed to overcome me. All the times we had spent together, _her _laugh, _her _touch, _her._

I shook my head, clearing it of the unwanted memories as I began my decent into the eerie forest that would lead me to the only thing I had left of _us._

As I aimlessly wandered through the forest, mentally curing myself for not paying attention on all of our visits, I felt like this trip was a mistake. Why did I even come in the first place? It was a question for wish I had no answer.

I began my return when I noticed an oddly familiar rock formation only a few yards away.

_"Oh come on Bella! This definitely looks like The Thinker Statue by Auguste Rodin!" I squatted next to the statue, placing my hand under my chin, imitating the infamous statue's pose. _

_ Bella's musical laughter rang out through the peaceful woods._

_ "Fine!" She threw her hands up in defeat. "You win. It looks like The Thinker Statue. Happy now." I released my pose, locking my eyes on her's. With a few long strides, I was a mere inch away from her. I could feel her cool breath tickle my hot skin as the July sun beat down on us. _

_ Though in the shade of the voluminous canopy, bolts of sunlight managed to elude the guarding branches. Splotches of sparkling diamonds shone on her face and in her eyes. _

_ I took her lips in mine, weaving my hand around her waist, keeping her close and my free hand grasped the back of her head as our lips continued to perform their perfected waltz._

_ I pulled away, looking into her glistening amber eyes."Now I'm happy." I ran my finger across her ice cheeks where the sun reflected, placing one last kiss upon her lips before we continued to the meadow._

I felt the hole begin to rip open again, but it was a pain I was growing accustomed to, and pushed it aside and I ran towards the eroded figure, knowing I was mere minutes from my destination.

I couldn't tell if I was in the correct place.

Everything around me was dead.

The once healthy, emerald grass, that played in the summer breeze was crisp and browned. The trees that blossomed with the most vibrate flowers were nothing but bleak branches. The wildflowers that littered the meadow had disappeared. There was nothing left. It was all dead.

Something cracked inside me then.

This was _our _meadow. This is where it all started. This is where we shared our first kiss, said our first "I love you" to one another, and so many other fond memories.

I finally had an answer to my question.

I had come here looking for hope. Knowing, that this time capsule help our love. With the love that remained, I could go on with the knowledge that our hope was still alive.

As I stood here, overlooking the desecrated pasture, I finally understood that there was no hope. There was no love.

It was an electric shock that finally woke me up.

Our love was gone. Bella was never coming back.

"Edward?" A smooth voice laced in a light accent awoke me from my trance.

Standing opposite of the field was a demonic face I would never forget.

"Laurent." I stated with a mere breath as it was a realization and not a salutation.

"Well well well, what are you doing here Edward?" His eyebrow perked up and he scanned the surroundings. "And all alone I might add."

_Edward, be careful what you say. _Bella's voice warned.

"I was taking a walk." A truthful answer that kept the secret of the Swans' departure.

"Hmm." His eyes continually searched the woods around us. "Where are the Swans? I had stopped by the house for a visit and no one was home. By the looks of it, they haven't been home for a while." Laurent challenged my for the truth.

_Lie._

"Yeah, well they went on vacation. Renee always wanted to visit," _Not far away, "_Portland. I guess they've never been there before." I stated indifferently, as if it were an fact.

"I see," It was plain to see her did not believe one word I was saying, "and when shall they be returning?" I had not noticed, but Laurent was now in the middle of the field, closing half the distance.

"They will be back Sunday night. Tomorrow." This was a mistake. He wasn't believing a single word I was saying. Running was useless. Perhaps I could distract him.

"So why are you here anyways?" I tried to keep my voice calm, as if I were having a normal conversation.

"I'm actually here as a request for James." He chuckled. "You remember him, don't you?"

Of course. James was Victoria's love. He was not someone easily forgotten.

"Well, he has asked me to come down and," Laurent paused, searching the afternoon sky for the proper word, "check up on you." He chuckled again as his shoulders hunched over.

"You see, James is not at all happy with the situation that ensued in Chicago. As you are well aware, it cost him his mate. James is not someone who takes these things lightly. You have gotten yourself into a whole lot of trouble here ."

Laurent was suddenly in front of me, gazing me over. "He won't be very happy when he finds out that I have killed you." I watched as his deep, black eyes turned a fire red. "But, I can't help myself." Instinctively, my fists clenched into balls, preparing for a fight, though it would be a lost cause.

"Look at it this way though, I will be doing you a favor."

I could not help but be sarcastic. "How will killing me be a favor on my behalf?" I spat.

"Well, James plans to torture you, slowly and painfully. You will be begging for death. You do not know the kind of pain he plans to inflict upon you. As where I will make sure it is quick and that you do not suffer. I am more, _refined. _Do not take it too personal though. Its more about Bella then it is you. You see, James is savage, and he reverts to savage ways. 'Eye for an eye', mate for a mate."

I could not stop myself before the words flew out. "While it doesn't matter because Bella doesn't love me anymore. She left. I'm still here. It doesn't matter what you do to me because she won't care." Laurent took a step back, surprised by my sudden outburst.

"Is that so?" His hand brushed over his chin. "I guess this will be a favor to you then." He raised his hand to strike when a snarl echoed through the meadow.

At the edge of the woods, opposite of us, were four, wolves?

Though having the outer characteristics of wolves, they surpassed the creatures in height and stature.

The wolf that stood as head of the pack was a deep sepia. To the right of the lead wolf was an albino beast, the fur pure as snow. To the left were two more, one an light ash, and the other, black as the midnight sky.

There was something about the last one that caught my eye. The ebony wolf was smaller then the others. Its raven fur appeared to have a silk texture as it glistened in the high afternoon sky.

With a fierce bark of the leader, the pack bolted towards Laurent, who as the wolves took off, disappeared into the forest.

Three of the four wolves raced passed me, but one, the charcoal wolf, paused in front of me, its deep chocolate eyes gazing upon me, before taking off into the woods.

* * *

**SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK???**

**I WAS IN A STATE OF EMOTIONAL DISTRESS AS I WROTE THIS CHAPTER SO I AM SORRY IF IT IS BAD!!**

**OKAY, A FEW THINGS:**

**1) I HAVE TURNED MY MOM INTO A TWI MOM AND SHE IS MORE ADDICTED THEN ME!! **

**SHE STARTED THE BOOKS ABOUT THREE WEEKS AGO AND IS MORE THEN HALFWAY DONE WITH BREAKING DAWN! (AND SHE WORKS 10-12 HOURS A DAY!!)**

**2. I HAVE BEEN ARGUING WITH MY FRIENDS ABOUT THIS TWILIGHT QUESTION;**

**IS LEAH PRONOUNCED A) LEAH (LEE) OR B) LEAH (LE-AH) ??? HOW DO YOU GUYS THINK IT IS SAID??? I SAY (A)**


	11. Chapter 11

**ok, well, im kinda getting bored with the story, which is way I haven't updated in a while.**

* * *

When I got home, Alice was waiting for me. Though I should have prepared for this.

"Really Edward, a _movie marathon,_" she had to insert air quotes, "do you really think I'm that stupid." I had to give it to her, she was really smart.

"Alice, nothing happened, I swear." I threw my keys on the counter and started for the stairs.

"Mhmmmm." Her soprano voice trailed after me.

I got to my room and decided to catch up on some homework to occupy my free time. One thing kept bothering me though.

How come I heard _her _voice when I was with Jackie. It just didnt make sense. I threw my books aside and groaned in confusion.

Then I remembered something that struck me as odd. It was something Jackie had said.

_"Edward, I wish I could tell you everything, but I can't. I truly mean I _**_cannot_**_ tell you anything."_

What could possibly so bad that she could not even tell me. I already knew it had something to do with that group. Jackie was a good girl, I could not see her getting involved with a group that could be trouble.

_"Edward, I have told you. You just have to remember."_

What did that even mean?

What had she told me that would hint to what was going on with her now?

_Think Edward! Think! _I began hitting my hand against my head.

After two hours of aimlessly sitting at my desk, failing to produce a coherent theory I decided to give up, which I seemed to be doing more and more of recently.

I watched as the light slowly diminished, a bleak night taking its place. I only felt like sleeping. Though I had done virtually nothing, I was exhausted, and I needed an escape.

_Bella stood in the middle of a beautiful field. Long, wheat grass, dancing around her feet. She was wearing a dark blue, strapless sundress that cascades down to the tips of her knees, that copied the motions of the grass. The sun light seemed to form a halo around her head. She stood across from me smiling. A white flash of teeth clearly seen from across the field, and two teeth, sticking out the sides of her closed lips. In an instant, she was standing in front of me, inches away from my face. Her lips curled up into that cute grin that I loved so much. I gently placed my hands around her waist, unsure how she would react, but all she did was smile. I pulled in her closer, so that her head was resting against my chest. The easy up and down motion of her back corresponded her her soft breaths. She moved her head off my chest and looked into my eyes. Her gorgeous golden amber eyes, my favorite color, met mine. I couldn't help but smile. I began to lean in closer, desperately wanting our lips to met. To my surprise, she was leaning in too. Our faces grew closer and closer, until there no space left between them. But our lips did not met, they stayed there, almost touching, waiting to perfect the moment. Now, the moment had come. The sun was setting in the distance, turing the blue sky a mix of purple, pink, and gold. A soft gentle breeze tousled her hair. Now was the perfect moment._

_ A loud snarl broke the silence of the perfect moment, separating Bella and I. I looked across the field. Jackie, standing in a red dress, was across the field. Her small lips snarled and another growl escaped. Bella was crouching in front of me, protecting me. As another growl escaped from Jackie. Bella responded with a louder, harsher sneer._

_"Bella." I whispered, outstretching my hand to rest upon her shoulder. With a flick of a breeze, she disappeared, her angelic silhouette a mere memory._

_ Everything became silent. I could hear as the subtle zephyr ruffled the wheaten grass. The obnoxiously sweet melody of a timid cricket echoed through the desolate meadow. The grass folded under the weight of naked feet, snapping each blade._

_ Jackie was standing in front of me. She reached for my hand, but I was suddenly on the other side of the field, a pair of strong, pale arms keeping me prisoner._

_I kept eyes trained on Jackie. Though a far distance away, I could see her body convulsing. Her dainty fingers slowly curled into her palm, her nails digging into her bronzed skin. In a swift motion, too fast for my eyes, Jackie was no longer there._

_ In her place stood a large wolf, the one I saw in the woods. The black fur glistening in the moonlight. Perched on the two hind legs, the wolf cried to the moon. Its chestnut eyes landed upon me. _

_ Jackie._

I shot straight out of bed, beads of sweat clung to my cheeks and forehead. My breaths were coming in ragged draws. It took me a moment to realize that I was safe in my room.

It had been a while since I had had a nightmare. The thing that bothered me the most about this dream was that it was the dream I had when I realized Bella was a vampire.

I pushed the thoughts of Bella aside as I jumped out of bed and ran down into the kitchen to grab my keys.

"Good morning Edward." Esme sung as she fried some eggs.

"Hi mom. Got to go." I grabbed my keys and raced out. I heard Esme ask where I was going, but I continued out the door and to my Volvo.

Twenty minutes later, I was pulling up to the familiar red cabin. I saw Jackie in the backyard with that same group I had seen before.

"Jackie!" I hopped out of the car and ran over to meet her. I watched as Jackie attempted to meet me, but was stopped as the unknown man grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Hey, let go of her!" I ran over to the four of them, halted by an outstretched bronze arm.

"Edward, go home." Jacob pushed against my chest, ordering me to leave.

"No." I looked him square in the eye, his stature towering over me. "What the hell are you doing with her?"

"Look, listen to Jake, leave." The man restraining Jackie spoke up.

"Let go of her." I spat. He began trembling as I refused to back down.

"Paul, calm down!" Jacob ordered towards the convulsing Paul, who no longer holding onto Jackie, but stepping backwards away from the small group.

"Edward!" Jackie screamed.

It all happened so face; a light grey wolf had taken Paul's place. It was the same one I had seen in the forest that day. A harsh snarl ripped from the beast's lips as it slowly advanced towards me.

I watched the others in disarray as the seemed uncaring towards the huge wolf that had overtaken Paul.

The wolf lunged towards me, never making contact as the ebony wolf tackled it into the ground.

The two wolves snarled and snapped at each other as the rolled across the backyard, destroying anything hat happened to be in their path.

"Sam, take Edward back to your house. We'll meet you there."

Sam, whom I had met once before, took me by the hand and dragged me back to my car, pushing me towards the passenger side as she sat in the driver's seat.

I watched as the two wolves disappeared into the surrounding forest, the only sound of my purring Volvo disturbing the still air.

**

* * *

**

**GUYS, LEAVE SOME MOTIVATION PLEASE BECAUSE ITS BECOMING A BURDEN TO WRITE THIS STORY!**

**LET'S TRY AN EXPERIMENT:**

**IF YOU HAVE THIS STORY MARKED AS A FAVORITE THEN REVIEW!!**


	12. SORRY AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

**SORRY FOR GETTING YOUR HOPES UP, BUT THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER.**

**I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I WILL BE OUT OF THE COUNTRY FOR THE NEXT FEW DAYS WITH MY JUNIOR CLASS TRIP! UNFORTUNATELY MY LAPTOP MUST STAY BEHIND, BUT I AM BRINGING AN OLD FASHIONED NOTEBOOK AND PEN AND WILL WRITE A NEW CHAPTER THAT I WILL POST WHEN I RETURN!**

**I HAVE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND LACROSSE AND I AM SORRY FOR THAT!!**

**GOOD NEWS THOUGH, I BROUGHT UP ALL MY GRADES AND MADE HONORS!! SO I WILL NO LONGER BE GROUNDED (BUT I HAVE TO MAKE SURE I KEEP THEM UP! ESPECIALLY CHEMISTRY BECAUSE THAT WAS THE REASON I DIDN'T MAKE HONORS THE FIRST TIME AROUND!!! AH!)**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL YOU GUYS FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT YOU GAVE ME!! I LOVE ALL THE SUPPORT!**

**I THINK THIS STORY IS SOMEWHAT BORING TO ME IS BECAUSE NEW MOON IS MY LEAST FAVORITE BOOK.**

**SO, I THINK I MIGHT MAKE THIS A SHORTER STORY SO IT CAN RETURN TO A BELLA/EDWARD STORY ASAP!!!**

**I MEAN, I LOVE JACKIE, BUT WE ALL WANT BELLA BACK!! AM I RIGHT OR WHAT??**

**WELL, I SHALL SAY HI TO THE MOUNTIES FOR ALL OF YOU! WISH ME LUCK AND PRAY I DO NOT GET INTO ANY TROUBLE WELL I'M IN ANOTHER COUNTRY! (REALLY DO PRAY THOUGH BECAUSE IT WILL TAKE A MIRACLE THAT IT ALL GOES WELL SINCE I HAVE THE WORST LUCK EVER!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**OKAY, I'M BACK FROM CANADA AND I AM COMPLETELY INSPIRED!!! THE BEAUTY OF CANADA IS SO ASTONISHING!**

**WELL, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

A few minutes later we arrived at a faded blue cabin, roughly around the size of Jackie's. The front yard was decorated with planted flowers that varied in vibrant colors.

"Come on." Sam stepped out of the car, striding across the dead grass, which during the warm summer, was a thick emerald that danced in the sweet zephyr that carried the sweet odor of the reservation's natural beauty, along with a tinge of rough salt from First Beach, which was close enough to hear its bipolar attitude, but yet out of sight.

I sat absolutely still, paralyzed by shock. My eyes followed Sam's athletic figure disappear into the confines of the cobalt cabin.

The silent of the car was overwhelming. The purr if the engine had ceased and the spotless windows kept trespassing noises out. With a deep breath, my hand grasped the handle and thrust open the door. The cold air fiercely nipped at my care cheeks as I took long strides across the barren yard, quickening my pace into the small cabin that offered protection from the harsh winter winds. A breath of hot wind escaped, teasing my freezing body as I opened the screen door which offered a warm escape from the cold.

An older woman somewhere in her early 50's, who's once jet black hair was now a soft pepper. Her petite figure worked steadily over a hot stover where a culmination of mouth watering aromas arose.

The walls of the kitchen were painted a soft yellow, a color so refined that the only other place such a hue so beautiful could be adored were the silk petals of a rose. A tarnished table, with four matching chairs, sat in the middle of the room. One chair was occupied by a boy not much younger then me, who was a male version of Sam. The two windows were clothed with white curtains. Potted plants filled every vacant corner.

Sam took a seat next to the young boy who was currently stuffing his face with a giant blueberry muffin, earning himself an eye roll from same.

"God Seth, can you be anymore of a pig?" Seth responded by opening his mouth wide, revealing the chewed food he had yet to swallow.

The woman turned to face me, her unique blue eyes meeting mine.

"Samantha, honey, is there someone here?" Her eyes slowly scanned the room.

"Yes Aunt Sue," Sam stood from he table and took her aunt's hand, "He's a friend of Jackie's. His name is Edward." There was a hint of hostility in her voice which I chose to ignore.

Sue laughed a throaty chuckle. "Ah, the _vampire _boy." She walked to the cabinet and took out a large, orange plate. "Well, any friend of Jackie's is a friend of ours." I was shocked that no one paid any attention to Sue's referral of me or how she even knew that in the first place. She offered me a sincere smile as she placed a large plate of pancakes in the middle of the table.

"Would you like anything Edward?" Though she was facing me, her eyes slowly wandered across the room, as if she was searching for something.

"No thank you." I politely declined.

I leaned against the wall, not comfortable enough to take a seat in this foreign house.

Only a moment later, Jacob burst through the front door, giving me a stern glance before taking a seat in between Sam and Seth. A laughing and teasing Paul and Jackie followed after. Paul completely ignored me as he took the last vacant seat. Jackie paused in the archway where I stood, watching the others enjoy the buffet prepared specifically for them.

"Want to go for a walk?" Jackie whispered in my ear.

"Sure." She entwined her fingers in mine. I wanted to pull my hand from her's, but for some reason, I just couldn't force myself too.

We walked in silence until we reached the near-by shore.

The overcast was its usual grey. A light blanket of fog lingered of the black waters that violently threw themselves into the eroded cliffs that overlooked First Beach.

A memory from my childhood replayed.

The rolling hills of Italy spread by as my father raced to the cliffs that overlooked the turquoise sea of the Mediterranean.

I was 12 years old. It was summer vacation and Alice had been nagging Carlisle and Esme to take us for years now. Today, Esme and Alice were taking the train up to Mulan from the Armani fashion show. Carlisle, Emmett, and I were having a boys day. Carlisle had rented a navy blue Lambergini whose body sparkled under the Tuscan sun.

Carlisle had told is of an annual festival in which the bravest men of the surrounding owns would prove heir bravery by diving off the tallest cliffs in Tuscany and into the beautiful waters beneath. Emmett and I could barely contain our excitement as Carlisle sped through the town that seemed to be trapped in the time of its original development.

We parked the car in an alley, following the crowd to the cliffs.

A long line of olive-skinned men prowled the edges of the land. Each of the men conveyed a different emotion; anxiety, eagerness, excitement, fear.

Throughout the day, we watched in awe as each man threw themselves off the cliff, arms outstretched, legs straight, piercing the cobalt sea.

I leaned over to Carlisle, "I'm going to do that one day." I pointed to the next diver who was running full speed towards the edge. Carlisle responded by chuckling and ruffling my hair.

Jackie brought me back to the present with the soft calling of my name.

"Sorry." I shook my head, clearing away the daze of memories.

We walked along the rough beach, her hand which had released mine, was now brushing against mine as we walked.

"So," I carried out the word as I tried to conjure the right words, "you're a -"

"Werewolf." Jackie interrupted. "Shapeshifter technically, but that doesn't really matter." She waved away the technicalities with a flick of her hand.

"Well then." I answered sarcastically as I gave her s slight nudge with my elbow. "So, tell me about it."

"Well, there's not much to tell except that the legends were true." She kept her eyes locked on the angry ocean that swelled around rocks that arose from the abyss.

"Okay, but what about Sam, and the others? I mean, why are they all werewolves. And your brother, I mean, geez, there is actually a lot to tell!" I was surprised at how miniscule this whole situation seemed to her.

"Well, its a gene passed down from generations. We don't have a say in our transformation. It just happens. My brother was the first to turn. It was only a few months ago. Then Sam and Paul. Then me. It's kinda weird. Its a nice feeling. We're all like family. We are connected through this. My brother Jake is the Alpha. He makes all the decisions and we must follow them to the word. That's one thing that sucks. His word is law and there is no getting around it. That's why I couldn't tell you. I wanted to, but Jake _ordered _me not to." I couldn't help but laugh.

"And of course only you could manage to find a loophole." She laughed along with me.

"Yeah. One annoying thing is that, when is wolf form, we can hear each other's every thoughts. It can get very," She paused, searching for the right word, "disturbing. Especially with the guy. Anything that they think or remember, we see." Her nose scrunched in disgust.

I remembered something from earlier that had struck me as odd. "So, Sue and Seth seemed to be comfortable with the whole thing."

"Yeah, well, Sue is Sam's aunt. Her parents had died in a car crash several years ago and Sue took her in. Seth is Sue's son. They went through the whole transformation process with Sam, so they are comfortable with the truth of our true nature." Jackie seemed to take much pride in pack.

"Why did Sue call me 'vampire boy' earlier?" Jackie turned away from me, not wanting to answer. "Jackie." I spoke sternly.

"Well, all the members of the pack know of vampires, considering they are our natural enemies. The tribe elders and our family members know that all legends are truths, and everyone on the reservation knows the legend of the treaty. We all just put two and two together." She shrugged her shoulders, trying to keep the subject as limited as possible.

"I don't mean to be prying but, is there something wrong with Sue?" I felt rude asking, but I was curious.

"Yeah, um, a few years ago Sue suffered a stroke, which was odd because she has always been healthy, and it caused her to go blind." She paused as her eyes wandered he beach. "She is so inspirational. Even though she went through the traumatic event, which resulted in the result of her sight, but she never let it get her down. If anything she seems to be happier and more optimistic since the whole incident." Jackie softly smiled at the though of Sue's strength.

We continued our walk along the beach in silence, which was quickly interrupted by Jackie's soft laughter.

"What's so funny?" I teased her.

"I'm just thinking. Do you have _any _normal friends?" I started to laugh but felt a tinge of pain in my heart at the thought of Bella.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Angela is human, But then again, I thought the same thing about you." She playfully punched my shoulder.

"Hey! For all you know Angela can be a witch! Or a fairy!" I watched as Jackie continued thinking of mystical creatures in her hand.

We watched as the high sun slowly sank beneath the horizon. The sky had turned a soft hue of rose and lavender and stars had began to come out of hiding and light the dark sky.

"I should probably get going." Jackie nodded her head in agreement as we walked back to Sue's house where my car awaited.

I was about to step into my Volvo when Jackie's warm hand landed on my forearm.

"Edward, I need to ask you something." I could see in her eyes that she was not comfortable with what she was about to say. I gave her a nod to continue. "Are you sure Bella left?" Her voice was low and cautious.

It was strange hearing the question being asked aloud. I had been asking myself the same question since the day she left. "Yes, why?"

"Well, we keep picking up the scent of a vampire around the area. We don't know who it is, what it wants, or if its friendly. We're actually hoping its one of the Swans, this way we can avoid a conflict." It was hard to hear their name. It brought back all the wonderful memories I had repressed.

"I'll let you know if I see anything." Jackie answered with a nodded and I waved her a goodbye.

As I sped past the dead forests of Forks, my mind kept wandering to the possibility of Bella returning.

* * *

**HOW DID I DO? SHOULD I GO TO CANADA MORE OFTEN??**

**LOL, SO I HAD A "BELLA MOMENT" IN CANADA WHICH RESULTED IN A SCRATCHED CHEEK, SWOLLEN/SPILT LIP, AND SPLIT CHIN! THAT WAS FUN!!**

**IF I GET A LOT OF REVIEWS I'LL THINK ABOUT POSTING MY ACCIDENT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ;) **

**SO IF YOU WANT TO GET A GOOD LAUGH _REVIEW_!!**

**SHOULD I DO BELLA'S POV NEXT OR STICK WITH EDWARD'S?**

**OH, AND HERE IS SOME MORE MOTIVATION TO REVIEW; I FOUND SOME NEW ECLIPSE PICTURES, AND I'LL GIVE THE LINK TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWS!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about not updating in so long!**

**I have two reasons:**

**1) I needed a break from fanfiction for a little while, it was kinda getting on my nerves so I had to step away**

**2) The day I was going to start writing again, I found out my dog got really sick and was rushed to the vet. He has heart cancer and so I'm emotionally drained because we're starting to plan to put him to sleep and he's been in our family since I was a little girl so i have no energy. If you have a pet, you understand, they are part of your family. He has always been my best friend and I'm not ready to lose him. I had picked him out, I trained him, and I grew up with him. He is my dog and I am his girl, so this whole process is extremely tough on me. He only has a few weeks left so I'm going to be making the most out of them!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy! THIS CHAPTER KINDA SUCKS. I WAS REACHING. SORRY :(**

**P.s- I dont think i ever put a disclaimer so here it is: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS OF TWILIGHT! :(**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

It had been to long since I had last visited.

The beautiful inscription across the alabaster marble had faded with time. The elegant script had dissolved after years of rain and wind. The perfect memory of the tombstone was locked forever.

_Alexander Walter Higens. June 13,1911-November 23, 1942. Loving Husband, Wonderful Father. Hero in our hearts and the hearts he saved. _

It was a wonderful elegy. I never known who had written it, but seemed to capture him with those those few words.

I had sat on a bench across from the grave, just looking upon the eroded catacomb.  
Flashes of memory of the time I had told Edward about Alex, about my life before I was turned, about everything. I had never expressed my life like I had to him. It was the first time I had opened up. I was vulnerable, weak, but Edward keep me strong. He did not look at me as if I was some feeble female, but a strong, liberated woman. Even though he is just a human, I felt that he could save me. He protected me from the monster I am. He saved me.

As I sat, recalling the wonderful memories that could only be relished in the confines of my mind, an older woman, her mahogany hair dusted with a salted tint, with deep brown eyes that bore into the grave upon which I was grieving. She quietly took the seat next to me, her eyes reading the inscription.

The breeze carried some fallen leaves across the blooming lawn, the blossoming trees danced along the zephyr, excited for the arriving spring. Everything was silent. Everything was peaceful.

It was exactly how I had seen it in my vision. Now I just had to wait for content sigh.

3,2,1-Her warm scent entered the cool day.

"Looks like it's going to rain." She thoughtlessly mention, as if speaking to herself.

"I like the rain." My eyes met hers as my response seemed to surprise her.

"You're very young. Do you mind if I ask whom you are visiting." I could hear the age in her words as her soft voice slightly trembled.

"My son." I did not worry about her disappoint, for she saw me as a young girl, and not hundred and ten year old vampire I was.

"Son?" She gasped, "I'm very sorry." She was quiet for a moment as her eyes wandered some of the surrounding headstones. "What was his name?" She whispered. I smiled to myself. It was amazing how alike we were. I was very sorry I could never be there for her when she had needed me.

"Alex." I smiled as sweet memories of his beautiful face from different periods of his growth warmed me.

She chuckled. "That's my father's name. That's his grave right there." She pointed to the tomb I had observed before.

"I was very young when he died, I think about nine. He died in World War two. Some type of hero." Her voice trailed off with her memory.

"I come here often, I've always felt some connection with him. I suppose it had to do with the stories he had always told me." Her lips trembled into a smile.

"What type of stories?" I pondered.

"Well, he had told me about his mother, my grandmother. Apparently, when he was just a baby, she had disappeared. He had told me how, each year, on his birthday, there would be a small token positioned upon his dresser. He would tell me how, when he was younger, he believed that his mother was Wendy, from Peter Pan, and that she lived in Neverland and each year she would come back and visit." I couldn't help but offer a weak smile as the harsh reminder of my absence in my son's life. All the times I should have been there for his first word, his first steps, first day of school, first love. I had missed everything. But I was there when he needed me the most, and that was what kept the guilt away for all these years; otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself.

"Funny, all the things we believe when we're younger. So absurd, so creative." Her laughter floated through the wind.

I turned to meet her chocolate eyes. "Can I ask you something?" She politely smiled, allowing me to continue, "what was he like, as a father?" I'm sure my question seemed very strange to her. I noticed how her posture changed, and she shifted away from me.

"Well, from the limited years I spent with him, he was an amazing father. He would read to my every night before I went to bed. He taught me to ride a bike, to fish, to play baseball, against my mother's protests. He was the best father a young girl could have wanted." It warmed my heart to hear Samantha speak of her father that way.

We sat in silence and let the music of the day engulf us as our thoughts were carried in and out on the breeze.

"This may seem out of place," Samantha interrupted the silent concerto, "but are you okay sweetheart. I've been around long enough to know a broken heart when I see one." I barked out a laugh. The grandmother getting love advice from her granddaughter! Oy vey!

"Um, yes actually." She nodded, wishing me to continue. "Well, it happened a few months ago. His name is Edward. He is the most amazing boy I have ever met. The only word I can think to describe him is perfect. He is sweet, a gentleman, caring, funny, intelligent, romantic, the list goes on and on." I swooned like the teenage girl I was stuck as. I felt the pull on my dead heart as my lips curled around his name as I spoke.

Samantha nodded as she thoughtfully deeply. "What's the problem then?"

"I broke up with him. I can't give him the life he deserves. He would sacrificing everything to be with me. I was never good enough for him since the beginning. It just all caught up with me one day." My face broke as my body began to heave with dry sobs. Samantha scooted closer, placing an arm around my shoulder.

"Sweetheart, if he loves you the way you seem to be in love with him, then I'm sure he would have been willing to make that sacrifice. A relationship goes two ways, you cannot make a lone decision for two people, for you are controlling two hearts, hearts that must he guarded and loved. He should have a say in whether or not he wants to make that sacrifice. That's what love is sometimes, giving up something for the person you love. For what you give up is nothing in comparison to the love you will gain." It was strange, the grandmother receiving advice from her grandmother, but everything in my words seemed to be topsy turvy. Plus, she had one advantage I could never have; she's lived. She experienced a normal human life full of laughter, mistakes, and love. Something I could never really have. She had lived life, and had learned from it.

The shrill horn blasting through the air broke me from my thougths. Samathan chuckled as she stood.

"That would be my granddaughter, Elle. She can be so impatient sometimes." She shook her head. "You kinda remind me of her." Samantha sighed. I watched as her deep, chocolate eyes momentarily studied myself. "Look alike too." She muttered under her breath, unaware of my sensitive hearing.

With a wave of her feeble hand, her worn figure retreated into the crimson BMW.

My thoughts were scattered; Edward, Alex, Samantha.....that's when it hit me.

_The familiar Forks overcast clung in the cooled air._

_Darken figures encircled a freshly dug ground. _

_Six familiar figures stood out. The Cullen Clan stood together, holding one another close._

_Alice brought a handkerchief to her tender as tears streamed down. Jasper's strong arm encircled her shoulder._

_Emmett's normally outgoing, booming personality, was sullen and somber._

_Esme's beautiful face was stained with tears as an upset Carlisle held her close to his side._

_A minister spoke softly as sobs escaped from the on lookers. Familiar faces from people whom I shared classes with and had seen around the small town._

_It was then I noticed that someone was missing from this picture; Edward._

The vision terrified me.

I whipped out my cellphone and dialed the all to familiar, long neglected number.

"Hello?" Well son of a bitch!

* * *

**WELL, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. SOME FLUFF I SUPPOSE.**

**ANYWAYS, I'M NOT FEELING THE LOVE HERE, I'M AVERAGING ABOUT 3-6 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER.**

**I'M NOT REALLY INTERESTED IN THIS STORY ANYMORE, AND THE ONLY REASON I CONTINUE THIS STORY.**

**I'M THINKING ABOUT PUTTING THIS STORY UP FOR ADOPTION; IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE IT, JUST PM ME! I'LL GIVE YOU SOME OF THE IDEAS I HAVE FOR THE STORY IF YOU WOULD LIKE**

**AND IF ANYONE WANTS, I HAVE A STORY IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT EVIL WILL FIND HER. IT HAS BEEN GETTING A LOT OF GOOD REVIEWS AND IS VERY SUSPENSEFUL AND INTERESTING!! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15

**OKAY, SO MY LOYAL READER, Freckleforce01, WILL BE TAKING OVER THE STORY! ONCE SHE POSTS THE STORIES (SHE WILL ALSO TAKE A SPIN OFF OF DAYBREAK) I WILL POST THE LINK FOR ALL YOU!**

**THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED!**


	16. NEW STORY!

**HEY GUYS-**

**I HAVE A NEW STORY CALLED ****PAY IT FORWARD****! IT WOULD BE WONDERFUL IF YOU COULD CHECK IT OUT! **

**HERE IS A SUMMARY:**

**Alex Swan is given an assignment by his teacher, , to think of a way to change the world and then do it. Alex begins a sensation of "pay it forward"- do a kind deed for nothing in return except to ask the person to "pay it forward". Alex unknowingly changes the lives of his teacher, mother (Bella), and strangers forever as Pay It Forward affects the lives of all around him in ways he never thought possible.**

**(based off the movie **_**Pay It Forward**_**)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Good news guys!**

**Once my summer begins, I shall resume Setting Sun.**

**I had been extremely overwhelmed by school and lacrosse (which was 3 hours a day six days a weeK) that I felt that I could not do the story, but now that I have free time I shall be resuming it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**SORRY IT HAS BEEN SOOOOOO LONG GUYS!**

**SCHOOL ISN'T OVER YET BUT ALMOST!**

**AND QUICK REMINDER: REVIEWS KEEP ME MOTIVATED BECAUSE IF I FEEL NO ONE IS INTERESTED OR CARES I MAY NOT WASTE MY TIME BECAUSE I DO HAVE OTHER STORIES.**

**

* * *

**

PREVIOUSLY: (quick reminder!)

_BPOV_

_A minister spoke softly as sobs escaped from the on lookers. Familiar faces from people whom I shared classes with and had seen around the small town._

_It was then I noticed that someone was missing from this picture; Edward._

_The vision terrified me._

_I whipped out my cellphone and dialed the all to familiar, long neglected number._

_"Hello?" Well son of a bitch!_

_EPOV_

_"I'm just thinking. Do you have any normal friends?" I started to laugh but felt a tinge of pain in my heart at the thought of Bella._

_"Well, I'm pretty sure Angela is human, But then again, I thought the same thing about you." She playfully punched my shoulder._

_"Hey! For all you know Angela can be a witch! Or a fairy!" I watched as Jackie continued thinking of mystical creatures in her hand._

_We watched as the high sun slowly sank beneath the horizon. The sky had turned a soft hue of rose and lavender and stars had began to come out of hiding and light the dark sky._

_"I should probably get going." Jackie nodded her head in agreement as we walked back to Sue's house where my car awaited._

_I was about to step into my Volvo when Jackie's warm hand landed on my forearm._

_"Edward, I need to ask you something." I could see in her eyes that she was not comfortable with what she was about to say. I gave her a nod to continue. "Are you sure Bella left?" Her voice was low and cautious._

_It was strange hearing the question being asked aloud. I had been asking myself the same question since the day she left. "Yes, why?"_

_"Well, we keep picking up the scent of a vampire around the area. We don't know who it is, what it wants, or if its friendly. We're actually hoping its one of the Swans, this way we can avoid a conflict." It was hard to hear their name. It brought back all the wonderful memories I had repressed._

_"I'll let you know if I see anything." Jackie answered with a nodded and I waved her a goodbye._

_As I sped past the dead forests of Forks, my mind kept wandering to the possibility of Bella returning._

_

* * *

_

EPOV

It all seemed surreal. Here I was, a normal teenage boy with a completely _abnormal _life. My best friend was a werewolf, or to be more specific, a shapeshifter, as Jackie had corrected me, and my-well, she was a vampire.

I had somehow been sucked into a world of real myths. It certainly makes one question the reality of the world when your life is filled with the supernatural.

Was anyone in this town human? For all I knew Jessica could be a fairy, Mike a wizard, and Angela a witch!

I had trouble keeping my mind on the road in front of me as I headed home. Everything had my mind in a tangled web; and to top it off, there was a vampire running around Forks.

Of course, deep down, there was a part of me praying, wish, pleading, for it to be..._Bella,_ but she promised not to return. _But then again she did promise to love you forever and never leave so her words basically shot to hell._ My conscience just feel the _need _to add.

If it wasn't Bella, I highly doubted it would be any of the Swans.

Exasperated, I pulled the car into the driveway, and trudeningly made my way into the house.

"How's Jackie?" My mother greeted me from the kitchen. She was wearing a green apron and my infamous grin.

"She's good." I paused as I headed for the stairs. "Wait, how did you know I was at Jackie's?" Her smile only widened as she continued her way around the kitchen. I ran up to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before running up to my room.

Several days passed and everything seemed to be returning the normal.

Now that I knew Jackie's secret, I had been spending more and more time down at La Push, leaving each time happier then when I had arrived. Everything was going fine now. But nothing good can ever last. It all had to end.

The mystery vampire was still lurking on the edges of Forks, leaving barely a trail and no evidence of its identity.

Jacob had the pack on 24/7 alert, so Jackie was becoming more and more scarce. Part of me believed Jacob was putting Jackie on specific shifts so that when I came to visit she would be out on guard.

It was today, while waiting for Jackie to return from her shift, that I was hit with a memory.

The day I was in the meadow with Laurent, he had mentioned something about James.

That was it!

I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed Jackie's number.

Of course it went straight to voicemail.

"Jackie, I know who the vampire is. Call me back as soon as you get this."

Hours passed as the sun unknowingly set behind the grey clouds. It had been hours since I had called Jackie and received no word. My eyelids began to grow heavy and before I knew it I had passed out.

I have no clue how much time had eclipsed when I awoke, but I could see the early sun sneaking past the full pines and hear the early morning birds singing nearby.

I nearly feel off my bed when I noticed the rusted figure by the windowsill.

"Jackie?" My voice was thick with sleep and I inwardly groaned when the clock showed 5:34 a.m. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Jackie approached the bed and took a seat next to me, crossing her feet under her legs in a classic crisscross style, "I got your message." I stifled a yawn as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I almost missed what she said next, "It's her, isn't it." The twinge in my heart had now become a companion. It was still noticeable but more familiar now.

"No," I barely whispered, suddenly finding myself without a voice, "it's not her." I took a deep breath as I attempted to regain my composer. I had managed my attitude so well in the past few weeks that I refused to let it falter now.

"The vampire's name is James. Last spring we had an encounter with his clan. His mate, Victoria, had chased me to Chicago. Bella and her family _disposed_ of her. Now he wants revenge. Mate for mate." My voice was surprisingly tranquil. Perhaps because it was so early that my brain had yet to process emotions or that the idea of death did not bother me anymore.

"Well at least we know what he's after. Makes it somewhat easier." Jackie seemed to be thinking aloud rather then actually speaking to me. We sat in silence while Jackie locked herself in her thoughts.

"Edward, do something for me?" Jackie's cautious voice floated through the quiet room. I looked into her eyes, giving her permission to continue. "From now on stay in public areas. Don't go anywhere where you would be alone." Her big, brown eyes stayed fixated on my suddenly interesting floor. "I, I don't want to lose you Edward. I mean, you're my best friend, and really, besides the pack, you're all I have." I smiled as I cupped her chin and forced her attention onto me.

"Jackie, I'll be safe. After all you've done for me I can do this for you." She questioned me with her eyes. I let out a quiet laugh. "Jackie, for months I was a shell of a human being. I was alive, I was breathing, my heart was beating, but nothing seemed to matter. Everything was grey. It was as if my world had disintegrated around me. There was nothing left. Then you came around and everything changed Jackie. You brought me back to life. You managed to make me smile and laugh when I honestly questioned if I ever would again. You brought me back to life and I'm completely thankful for that. You're like a sun, whatever you shine on you warm. It's impossible not to be brightened by you. I'm so grateful to have you as a friend." I don't know what it was, but something in Jackie's face faltered. Her warm eyes were hurt and her smile softened into a grimace.

She quickly stood from the bed and strode across the room, pausing at the open window. "I have to go. If you have a problem head down to the reservation and wait at Sue's house." She was about to jump out when I called out to her.

"Jackie, what's wrong?" Her eyes darted around the room, but never laid on me. I closed the space between us and looked down on her. "Jackie," I whispered, "please tell me."

Jackie was dead silent. Nothing in the room moved, nothing spoke. The room was engulfed in."Do you still love her?" Her rasped voice shattered the quiet.

It was like a punch to the gut; unexpected and painful. I took a step back, pushed by the force of the blow. "What?" I stuttered out.

Jackie barked a humorless laugh and she stepped closer to me. "Edward, do you still love her?" She spoke each word slowly and precisely, anger seething from her clenched teeth.

"Why does that even matter?" I asked, clearly avoiding the question.

"Because Edward, you let her ruin you! You still love her after everything she's done to you! Why? Why would you even _want _to love her after everything she put you through. When she left, you died. She _murdered_ you, yet you look right passed the fact. You're completely ignorant to the truth!" I refused to stand there, like a deer in headlights while Jackie released all her fury.

"And what truth is that?" I matched her tumultuous tone.

"That she doesn't love you!" She screamed. I took a hard swallow and Jackie took a deep breath. "You're in love with someone who doesn't love you back." Her voice was now a whisper as her eyes finally met mine. "Edward, there are other people out there who love you. And you _could_ love them back, but you choose to stay in love with her, and you close yourself off to everyone else. If you let her go, you could move on and love someone who loves you back."

I stood there silent. I had no idea how to respond. Her words circled in my mind, replaying.

I stood my head, attempting the clear the haze that fogged me. "Jackie, I," I wasn't sure what to say but I did not need to finish as Jackie interrupted my mucked thoughts.

"I'll see you later Edward." With that, she disappeared out of the window and into the dawn.

* * *

***CLOSES EYES* HOW WAS IT? BAD?**

**SORRY. AT LEAST ITS A CHAPTER! :D **

**ANYWAYS, I HAVE A GENERAL IDEA ABOUT THE NEXT FIRST CHAPTERS, BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm just being a moody bitch. Ignore all my negative comments.**

**I would like to thank Lady Loralye for making me realize how boneheaded I was being!**

**Sorry about not updating for a while. School has been so hetic! Its almost over and I'm working with my guidance councseler because I'm running the school's charity mission next year and then my friend has been having some personal problems which I've been helping her with.**

**PLUS! I HAVE A NEW PUPPY! :) His name is Beau (pronounced Bo). He's a cute little black lab and is a handful!**

**Anyways, enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

Things just seemed to be falling apart lately. I thought I had finally put everything back together, but I guess I bought the shitty glue cause everything had just fallen apart once more.

Jackie had yet to visit or call since our last encounter and every time I went down to La Push she was either on patrol or sleeping.

My friends at school were happy I was back to my old self (somewhat) but were not happy that I had been spending all my time with "that girl from the rez."

My family, well, they were another story all together. Esme was happy I was no longer a shell of a being, but I could tell that there was something missing from her usual positive, sunny atituide. It was for the first time I noticed that there was a spark missing from every member of the family. Carlisle seemed to be, well he just was. Alice was no longer her bubbly, talking 100 miles a minute, shop-o-holic self, but an introverted, disconnected girl, who was wearing last season's sweatpants. When I talked to Emmett on the phone, it was clear his booming personality was no longer explosive, but controlled and refined in a way.

It was the first time I noticed that my family was hurting from Bella's departure just as much as I was.

Carlisle and Esme lost a daughter. Alice and Emmett lost their best friend and sister. We all lost a love, we all had a piece of our heart stolen from us.

One night, when I was once again concurred by insomnia, there was a small knock on my door. I sat up in bed and peered at the visitor who poked her spiky haired head through the door.

"Can I come in?" She whispered.

I nodded, then realized she wouldn't see it in the dark. "Yeah, come on it in." I whispered back. She opened the door slightly, letting herself in, before closing it behind her. Her socked feet dragged across the floor until she came to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Is something wrong?" The full moon cast glints of silver onto my pixie sister, completely her fairy look.

"Edward, why did she leave?" To say I was unprepared for this conversation would be an understatement.

"Alice," I thought for a moment, thinking of the words I wanted to use, "I don't know." I lied. I was going to avoid this conversation at all costs. I knew my sister's fire may have been dimmed, but it was not blown out.

"Don't you dare lie to me Edward Cullen. I know Bella. She would never leave without giving you an explanation. Now tell me." I could see her shadowy figure cross her arms, and through the dark I could feel her death glare boring into me.

I sighed and let my head fall against the wall. As much as I didn't want to have this conversation, I knew Alice, and she would refuse to drop this until she had her satisfaction.

"Well, it all started at my birthday party. I had met some old friends of the Swan's last year and they had come down for the party. We were opening gifts and I cut my finger on the wrapping paper of one of the gifts. One of guys couldn't control himself when he saw the blood and, well, he attacked me. Bella pushed me out of the way in time, but I crashed into plates and other stuff and cut my arm pretty bad. The whole thing was a disaster. The next day, after we won the game, Bella and I went for a walk." I took a deep breath as the painful memories began to flood my mind, tormenting me once again. "She said that they were leaving. That her and her family were leaving Forks. She then went on to say everything between us was a mistake. She said I wasn't right for her and that," I swallowed the hard lump in my throat, "and that she didn't want me. That was the last time I saw her."

Alice sat there, not a single word escape her lips. Her hands were carefully folded over her crossed legs as her sapphire eyes kept focused on my comforter.

The silence keep us trapped for what seemed like hours until Alice finally spoke. "She wouldn't do that." Her voice was rasp and it was barely above a whisper.

"She wouldn't do that?" I screamed as I launched myself off the bed. "News flash Alice, she did it! SHe did it and never looked back. Everything she said to you and me and everyone else has been nothing but a lie! "

Alice stood from the bed and stomped her foot. "No Edward, you're wrong. She loves all of us and she loves you! I don't care what she said. It's not true. She's always cared about you and always will. I know it!" I could see the tears welling in her eyes. Alice had lost a sister and best friend and I was making it worst for her.

I was sadistic. I was so miserable with my life that I was making my sister's life hell as well. What kind of monster was I? I knew that I shouldn't say anything else, but everything had been churning inside me for so long, it had finally erupted, and unfortunately Alice was in the way of the molten path.

"Believe whatever you want Edward. But I know my best friend." With that, she turned on her heel and left.

I ran my hands down my face as I suppressed a groan.

Alice truly believed Bella still cared.

Well, I had an idea. Yes it was stupid, but I was going to prove Alice wrong once and for all.

I grabbed my keys off my desk and ran to the Volvo, speeding down the quiet streets of Forks until I saw my destination.

La Push cliffs.

* * *

Cliff hanger! (no pun intended lol!)

**Okay, so I have finals all this week but after that is summer so updates will be more often!**

**Review please! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**PHEW! SCHOOL'S OVER GUYS! HOW AWESOME IS THAT?**

**I WENT BUNGEE JUMPING YESTERDAY AND IT WAS FREAKIN AWESOME SO I'M GOING TO USE MY FEELINGS FROM THAT TO WRITE THIS CHAPER**

**OH AND**

**OMG GUYS!**

**GUESS WHAT?**

**MY STORY, IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT EVIL WILL FIND HER HAS BEEN NOMINATED FOR BRING ME TO LIFE AWARDS!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO TO THIS WEBSITE AND VOTE FOR IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT EVEIL WILL FIND HER**** at www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com in the Angst God/Goddess Award- best angst story**

**ONCE AGAIN GO TO: ****www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com and VOTE THIS STORY!**

******AH I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3**

* * *

The wind whipped around me as I bore into the black sea. Waves threw themselves at the rock walls in rage and the wind moaned.

This was it. It was all going to end now. I can't keep going on like this.

Hearing her voice was too much to bare. I had to let her go, once and for all.

It would be my last hit of this drug.

This would be the last time I heard her voice.

It was time to move on. I did not want to at all, but this was growing unhealthy. I couldn't keep living like this. It had to end.

My heart pounded in my chest as I stared down the thirty-five feet of rock to an icy ocean.

I knew this was stupid, but it had to be done.

I recalled when I was in Italy. I had talked to one of the divers and asked him if he was scared.

_"Everyone is scared. You just have to swallow your fear and jump. When I'm about to jump I close my eyes and listen. I listen to the wind. I let it consume me and control me. I leave the world behind me and let the wind take over. I listen to the wind, and I follow the wind. Then, I'm engulfed in the wind."_

So, that's what I did. I closed my eyes and let the world around me disappear.

The cool wind slowly took control; its voice whispered in my ear, its cool hand caressed my cheek, its power took hold of me, compelling me towards the edge.

Then, the wind was gone, and Bella appeared.

"Edward," Her voice was stern, yet there was clearly concern, "what are you doing?"

I smiled.

"You promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid." I ignored her as I stepped forward.

Her voice became more alert. "Edward stop. Please don't do this." My bare toes curled over the edge.

"Edward, please. I'm begging you. Stop." Her chimerical voice broke with terror.

"Goodbye Bella." I whispered.

My toes pushed against the rock and I plunged myself into the air.

It seemed like time stopped. Everything just disappeared.

I felt completely weightless. Nothing else mattered. There was no pain, no worry, nothing. It was just me and the wind.

All too soon, the sensation was over and I was thrust into the dark waters, shattering the glossy surface.

All my joints were jostled as the force of the water halted my free fall. I tried to outstretch my arm, but it suddenly felt twenty pounds heavier and refused to move.

The weight of the water was suddenly unbearable as it crushed my chest and lungs. I couldn't find the strength in me to move.

I was told when you die your life flashes before you. I never believed that.

But now, as everything around me was silence, and my pounding chest slowed, I saw Bella.

Her mahogany hair was floated around her in the dark water. her full lips were curved upward as her amber eyes glistened. Her pale hand reached out towards me. Her fingers brushed my hand, wrapping around my wrist.

"Edward. Goodbye."

That was the last thing I saw before everything went dark.

***** :O ******

"Come on Edward, come on!" Something hard pounded against my chest.

"Breath Edward!" I waited for the punch to come again, but instead, something soft crushed my lips and warm air floated down my throat.

My lungs burned as they absorbed the breath.

My body shot up, my lungs gasping in any air it could.

"Oh thank God." I opened my eyes to meet a large pair of worried brown eyes.

"Jackie?" I croaked out as I coughed out some water.

"Jesus Edward, what the hell were you thinking?" Soft waves gently rolled onto the gravel shore as a flock of seagulls squawked nearby. I looked out to the water, spotting the cliff I had just jumped from.

"I was cliff diving." Jackie looked at me with utter disbelief. "I'm serious, Jackie. When I was younger I saw some guys cliff jumping and I've always wanted to do it." I left out the part of breaking myself away from my hallucinations.

"Edward, those guys are professionals. Professionals who, when they jump in, DON'T DROWN!" I rolled my eyes as a thought came to me.

"How did you even know I was here?" Jackie retreated, pulling her legs under her as she sat criss-crossed.

"I was in the woods nearby, following a scent when I saw you jump." Her big eyes looked at me from under her lashes. "He's here." She whispered.

"James?" I attempted to sit up but every muscle in my body protested. Jackie nodded. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Though gone _she's_ always here.

"Where is he now?" The only thing that mattered to me was my family's safety and I would risk anything for them if they were to be put in harm's way.

"We lost him. He disappeared into the ocean. Damn leech swims like a dolphin." She muttered with a slight chuckle. She stood up and offered a hand. "Let's get you home and in some dry clothes."

The ride back was silent. It was plain to see that Jackie had something to say, but for one reason or another she didn't. The heat was blasting through the car's vents as Jackie sped through the streets of Forks.

"Edward," Jackie broke the silence with her hoarse whisper, "I need to ask you something." I knew this wouldn't be good, but I took a deep breath and asked her what was on her mind. "When you jumped, the only reason you did it was for fun, correct?" I easily understood what she was asking.

"Jackie, why would I?" I couldn't bare to face her and kept my eyes out the window.

"Bella." The one word explained it all. Nothing more needed to be said.

I took a deep breath. "There is no more Bella." That was the last remark made until we reached the house.

We pulled into the driveway where a foreign car sat. I stiffened, and from the corner of my eye I saw Jackie stiffen as well.

It was the familiar red car that Bella had bought during summer. Her Audi. "Bella." I breathed.

I reached for the handle and jumped from the car, racing towards the door.

"Edward!" Jackie grabbed my shoulder and stopped me before I could enter the house.

"What Jackie?" My voice was harsh and impatient and I yearned to step inside.

"Don't go in?" She pleaded.

"Why not?"

"Edward, it could be a trap. And if its not, if its _her_, then I can't protect you. This is their land."

"She won't hurt me." I spat. Jackie's hand released my shoulder and I burst through the front door into the foyer.

"Edward!"

* * *

**WHO COULD IT BE? IS IT BELLA? :/ REVIEW WITH GUESSES!**

**Yeah, so guys, it would be great if you could vote for my story :) PLEASE**

**HERE"S A LITTLE MESSAGE FROM MY PUPPY BEAU (BO): **

Ko

'lpppp:?

**HE WAS TYPING LOL. HE DECIDED TO TAKE A NICE LITTLE STROLL ACROSS MY LAPTOP KEYBOARD**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP TOMORROW! :) (BUT SEND ME SOME LOVE ANYWAYS!)**

**OH, AND EDWARD IS THREATENING TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF IF YOU DON'T VOTE FOR MY STORY! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**I MUST BE BUTTER CAUSE I'M ON A ROLL! HAHA. I KNOW, SUPER LAME! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**OMG FREAKIN DRAMA! **

**P.S.-THis is a looong chapter!**

**OH, AND HERE'S A SHOUT OUT TO LADY LORALYE! HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN! :D**

* * *

"Edward!"

I stopped in my tracks as the long absent face emerged from the kitchen.

"Renee, what are you doing here?" She ran across the hallway and engulfed me into a hug.

"I can't believe your alive!" She sobbed into my ear. I shifted under her grip and she released me.

"What do you mean?" I looked at her in utter confusion. A growl escaped her clenched lips as her postured stiffened.

"Edward!" I turned to the open door where Jackie was standing.

"What is _she _doing here?" Renee growled. "This is our territory."

"Excuse me for making sure some vengeful leech wasn't sucking his blood." Jackie spat.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Jackie took three long strides into the house, taking position besides me, "some _vampire_ is hellbent of killing Edward cause you and your family killed his mate!"

"James?" Renee questioned me. I nodded.

"Can I speak to you a minute in the kitchen, Edward?" I nodded as I followed Jackie towards the kitchen. I turned back to Renee. "Can you give us a minute please." Renee did not look happy but nodded her head and disappeared.

"How many of them are back?" She questioned as she leaned against the island.

"Just Renee." Though I hoped she did not come alone. Jackie nodded, keeping quiet as she thought.

"Is she staying?" I wanted to answer "yes," but I had no idea if this was the case.

"I'm not sure." I whispered.

Jackie pushed herself off the island and stepped towards me, closing any possible distance between us.

"You scared me today. I thought I lost you." I looked at her and smiled.

"It's going to take a lot more then a cliff and some water to get rid of me." I chuckled.

"I don't want to loose you Edward." She looked up into my eyes. "Nayeli." She whispered as her lips met mine. Our lips slowly caressed one another until we were broken apart by the ringing of the house phone. "Damn it." Jackie muttered as she reached for the phone.

I stood there in shock, unsure if what I think had happened just did. I kissed my best friend. There was something inside me, that felt good that I had, yet, there was something holding me back. It felt unnatural.

"Hello?" I watched Jackie's body tense as the voice on the other end responded. "I'm sorry they're attending a funeral." She spat before slamming the phone back into the holder.

"Jackie, who was that?" Her body began convulsing as she headed for the back door. "Jackie!" I grabbed her wrist. "Who was that?" I tried to look into her eyes but she turned away.

"I have to go." She pulled her arm from my grip and disappeared.

"Now that the dog's gone we need to talk." Renee lingered in the doorway of the kitchen. She took my hand and led me into the living room, taking a seat on the couch, pulling me down next to her.

"Why are you here? And why did you think I was dead?"

"Your family's at a funeral, how come your not there?" She asked, evading my question.

I closed my eyes in frustration as I remembered where Carlisle and everyone had gone. "Um, yeah. One of the doctors at the hospital died. He was a good friend of the family. I didn't feel like going." I watched her eyes widen as she inhaled a short breath in shock. "This has something to do with you thinking I was dead, doesn't it." Her head fell into her hands. "Renee, what's going on?"

"Bella thinks your dead." She dryly cried.

"What?" I barked out a disbelieved laugh. "Why would she think that?"

"She had a vision of your whole family at a funeral and you were missing. She thought it was you." She taught I died?

I was about to bombard Renee with more questions when her cellphone rang. Freakin phones always interrupting!

"Charlie, what's going on?" Renee asked panicked. I strained to listen to Charlie reply but with no luck.

"What?" She screeched. "When?" She paused as Charlie spoke. My heart began beating ten times faster as I knew something was wrong. And I had an idea of who was in trouble. "I'll stop her." Renee flipped the phone shut and turned to me.

"Edward, Bella's going to kill herself." I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.

Why would she ever kill herself?

"What?" I stuttered.

"She thinks your dead and she wants to die too." My brain was still trying to play catch up and Renee talked a mile a minute. "We have to stop her." She took my hand and dragged me out of the house and to her car. I stood staring at the cherry red door as Renee opened the driver's side.

"Edward, what are you doing? Get in!" She ordered.

Everything was wrong; Bella should not be dying, she had no reason too. And how would I even help? Bella didn't love me anymore. There would be nothing I could do to stop her.

But none of that mattered. Because a world where Bella didn't exist would be hell; whether she was in my arms or in someone else's, it wouldn't matter. Whether I made a difference or not, I had to try. I had to fight for Bella one last time.

Without hesitation I opened the door and got in.

"So what's the plan?" I questioned Renee as we sped to Seattle International Airport.

"Bella is going to Volterra. She is going to ask the Volturi to end her life. We have to get to her before she gets to them. You have to be the one to stop her. Your the only one she won't see coming. She'll rush into it if she knows we're there to stop her." I nodded my head and kept quiet.

When we arrived at the airport, Charlie was waiting with three tickets in hand.

"Nice to see you again, Edward." He smiled. "Though under better circumstances would have been nice." I only replied with a nod as we departed to our gate.

The entire 13 hour plane ride was silent. Renee and Charlie sat together, their hands intertwined as they worried for their daughter. I could not find the will to sleep. My mind drifted between thought of seeing Bella again. And worst thoughts of her dead. Another thought passed my mind; If we were to succeed and stop Bella, would I be able to walk away from her?

It was a grueling plane ride.

When we touched down, Charlie ran out to get us a car. Renee and I waited under the shade of the overhang until a yellow 911 turbo Porsche pulled up. The tinted window rolled down and revealed Charlie.

"I hope your not opposed to grand theft auto, Edward." I smirked.

"Not today." Renee hoped in the back seat while I took the passenger.

"Bella was flying in from Brazil so we shouldn't be too far behind her. I doubt she was in the same rush we are now." Charlie mentioned as the red speed needle clicked pass 135. I held onto my seatbelt and prayed we would make it in time.

An hour and a half later we were pulling into a hilltop city, fortified by high walls and towers. The Porsche slowed as it rounded the curvy roads. Charlie slammed on the breaks as a man stepped in front of the car. He looked at the windshield, trying to see inside. The man adjusted his sunglasses and walked to the driver's side and tapped on the window. Charlie grumbled but rolled down the window.

"Ciao. Posso aiutarla?" Charlie spoke. I had no idea what he was saying.

"Mi spiace sir ma le strade sono chiuse. Il Saint Marcus giorno sono in corso e feste non sono ammessi nelle automobili Plaza. Sto andando ancora chiederle di ruotare attorno." The officer responded.

Renee leaned over the seat and whispered in my ear, "Edward, you need to get out of the car now. Run towards the plaza and look for the clock tower. If you can't find it ask, 'Dov'è la torre dell'orologio?' and someone will point you in the right direction. Now go!" I unclipped my seatbelt and ran from the car.

I ran through the winding streets, praying that they would lead me to the clock tower. My heart thudded in my chest and my feet pushed me faster. I kept repeating "Dov'è la torre dell'orologio" over and over again so I would not forget it.

I came to a plaza, filled in a sea of red. Everywhere I looked, red clouded my vision. I stared searching for the clock tower, but couldn't see anything over the crowds. A man walked by me and I grabbed his arm.

"Dov'è la torre dell'orologio?" I pronounced each word as best I could. The man looked at me for a moment, trying to understand what I had asked.

"Ah, capo su questa strada e proseguire dritto fino a destra." I looked at the man in confusion, hoping he was going to point. The man could see I was confused and he took my arm and led me through the crowd. We soon turned into a small alley way. The man released me and pointed straight ahead.

"Gratiz!" I ran through the alley, emerging into the bright sun.

Across the plaza was a large clock tower. A large clock was mantled onto a sectioned building of a castle surrounding the plaza. In the doorway stood Bella. My heart stopped. I knew what she was going to do.

These past months of painful depression no longer mattered, the heart wrenching last words she spoke didn't matter, it didn't matter that once this was all over, and Bella was safe, that I would yet again spiral into a world of torment and despair. All that mattered was that Bella was going to die.

I felt the world stop. All the people laughing and celebrating were paused, their cheers and chatter were silenced. The whole world seemed to be coming to an end, and I was the only one aware.

I wasn't even aware that my feet were moving until I was pushing my way through the compacted crowds. My screams to Bella were drown in the loud was like a nightmare; one when your running and no matter how hard you push yourself, you can't go any faster and no matter how loud you scream, no one could hear you.

I shoved pass a group, clearing a free path. But too late. Bella took a step out of the doorway, revealing her alabaster skin to the noon sun.

"No!" I screamed, running full force towards her.

* * *

**Okay, so since we don't speak Italian, Charlie says, "Hello. Can I help you?" And the officer responds, "I'm sorry sir but the roads are closed off. The Saint Marcus Day festivities are going on and no cars are allowed in the plaza. I'm going to have to ask you to turn around." And the man asking Edward tells him the clocktower is straight up and on the right. :D**

**Oh, and it is a 13 hour flight from Seattle to Rome and a 3.5 hour (human driving time ;] ) from Rome to Volterra :)**

**I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN SO ONCE A GET A FEW REVIEWS (JUST A COUPLE SO I KNOW PEOPLE HAVE READ THE CHAPTER! ITS NOT A HOSTAGE NEGOTIATION I ASSURE YOU!)**

**MY STORY, IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT EVIL WILL FIND HER HAS BEEN NOMINATED FOR BRING ME TO LIFE AWARDS!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO TO THIS WEBSITE AND VOTE FOR IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT EVEIL WILL FIND HER**** at www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com in the Angst God/Goddess Award- best angst story**

**ONCE AGAIN GO TO: ****www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com and VOTE THIS STORY!**

******AH I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3**


	22. Chapter 22

**OMG TOLD YOU THERE WAS DRAMA!**

**OK, SO I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT. I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO HAVE THIS POSTED SOONER BUT I GOT REALLY BAD SUN POISONING AND WAS SICK :(**

**OMG THERE'S A TORNADO WARNING AT MY HOUSE! AHH! THE WEATHER IS FREAKIN CRAZY OUT! THERE IS A HORRIBLE THUNDER AND LIGHTNING STORM!**

**MY PUPPY IS NOT AFFECTED AT ALL...**

**

* * *

**

I slammed into her so hard that, if her arms had not have gripped mine, I would haven fallen to the ground.

"Jesus Bella, get back inside!" I ordered. She stood there, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Mommy, mommy, look at that girl!" A little girl behind me yelled.

"Damn it Bella, move!" I swiveled around and pulled Bella in besides me.

We now stood in the protection of the shade. Bella had yet to move as her eyes stayed fixed on me.

"It can't be." She whispered, so quiet I almost missed it. She raised her hand and brought it to my cheek. My eyes closed as her cool finger tips floated down my cheek. "You were right." She laughed.

"About what?" I whispered, unable to raise my voice any higher.

"I do have a soul. This is heaven." My eyes snapped open and my hand covered hers.

"Bella, listen to me, I'm alive, and so are you." I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"That can't be. I saw the funeral. I talked to -" She growled.

"Bella," I cupped her face, "listen, all that matters is that we're alive. Do you understand me?" Realization crossed her face.

"Edward!" She yelled as she threw her arms around my neck, holding me close to her. "God, I was so stupid." She whispered, seemingly talking to herself. "How did I ever manage to leave you." My body tensed at her words. She felt it to and let go of her grip.

"Edward, please listen to me. I'm terribly sorry for everything I've done. That day in the forest, the words that I said, it was all a lie. I loved you then, I love you now, and I will love you forever." She barely finished her words before I swept her into my arms and finally relieved the ache in my heart by bringing my lips to hers.

"Oh how sweet." I pulled away from Bella as the bell like voice sarcastically noted.

My eyes landed on a girl, probably about 15 or 16. She had short, blonde hair, and was short in stature. But what I noticed the most were here burning red eyes that bore into mine.

"Jane." Bella swallowed. "Please inform Aro that your services will no longer be needed and I will be on my way." The girl, Jane, chuckled.

"Sorry, it doesn't work like that." Jane replied with a coy smiled. Two men, one larger then Emmett, and another who reminded me of Jasper, emerged from the dark shadows and flanked Jane.

Bella sighed, defeated, and turned to me. "Edward, go enjoy the festivities and I'll be back soon."

"Bella, I'm not leaving you." I whispered, not breaking my gaze from hers.

"Just as well," Jane interrupted, "he must come with us anyways." Bella's hands balled into fists. She went to take a step towards Jane but I placed a hand on her wrist.

"Bella, it's fine." I tried to calm her before she did anything stupid. I turned to Jane. "Lead the way." Jane rolled her eyes at our antics but swiftly turned on her heel and disappeared down a side alley. I stole a glance at Bella as she intertwined our hands, and we followed Jane down the vast labyrinth of shady side streets and passages. The walk was eerie quiet; the sounds of the festivals had diminished as we continued our walk, distancing ourselves further and further from civilization. The only sounds that emanated were those of my heavy footsteps beating down on the cobblestone walkway.

We approached an old wooden door, rounded at the top and straightened at the bottom. A rusty door handle was bolted into the rotting wood. Jane took the handle and, with ease, opened the seemingly heavy door and disappeared into the darkness behind it. I looked at Bella, who nodded with approval to follow. I stepped through the door and into a lobby. The architecture was old; the ceilings were high rising and round, the walls and floors were craved from fine marble, pillars stood throughout the room, holding slouching ceilings. Balconies were carved into the upper walls, giving an view a full view of the magnificent golden cast room. We crossed the polished floors and arrived at an elevator, the doors a matching gold. Jane poked the call button and tapped her foot impatiently for its arrival. The door split open and Jane stepped inside, with the two men on her heels, followed by Bella and I.

This was easily the most awkward elevator ride I have ever been in. No one talked and the only sound that emerged was my unsteady breath as I wanted for the unknown to be sprung upon me.

The elevator jolted to a halt and and a large hand from behind pushed me out, earning a warning growl from Bella. I rubbed my thumb over the back of her hand to calm her as we continued through a long hallway whose walls were covered in mirrors and extravagant chandeliers hung from the ceilings.

As the hallway came to an end, we passed a desk, where a woman, a human woman, with long raven hair and shiny sapphire eyes, sat, typing on a computer. "Benvenuto di nuovo." She greeted as we passed her by. The smaller of the two men behind me smiled at her.

"Ciao, Gianna." He winked as he passed.

I leaned over to Bella. "What is she doing here? Does she know?" I kept my eyes on the woman as we passed her, curious as to her intentions here.

"She's hoping that if she does what the Volturi ask then they'll turn her." Bella whispered back, her eyes focused on the back of Jane's blonde head.

"Or she'll make a delicious dinner." Jane quipped.

The hallway came to an end at two large double doors that occupied the entire wall. The doors were thrust open by Jane. We followed her into a large room; the room was similar to the lobby; it was made completely of marble, its high ceilings where circular and small windows carved into the ceiling allowed rays of sun to light the dimmed room. Latin sayings were carved into the walls. I had some idea what they said. Carlisle was fluent in Latin and had taught me. There were three sayings; "Potestas," power, "Vis," strength by force, and "Mortis," death. Against the back wall, risen on a platform, where three thrones, all of which were occupied. The man of the right had blonde hair and gleaming crimson eyes. He sat up straight and attentive with hands grasping the arms of the chair. The man of the left had long, black hair. His eyes were fixated on the wall next to him. He slouched in his chair and seemed nonchalant to the happenings taking place before him. The man situated in the middle was clearly the leader, his poise and air screamed power. His sleek ebony hair was slicked back. He sat straight up, his bloodthirsty eyes watching every step I took. All three of them wore extremely elegant, and I could only assume, extremely expensive clothing.

A boy, around my age, with shaggy brunette hair, a walked towards Jane, and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Wonderful job sister." Jane smirked before stepping off to the side of the room, leaving Bella and I a spectacle for the entire room to view. The large doors reopened and Charlie and Renee appeared, taking place besides Bella.

"Isabella, wonderful to see you again. And to Charlie and Renee as well. It has been a while." The man seated in the center of the platform commented. No one responded but Charlie and Renee stood stiff.

"Hello Aro." Bella spoke cautiously. "I had informed Jane here that your services will no longer be needed. It seems there was a mistake. Now if you will, my family, Edward, and myself will leave." Aro stood from his throne and descended the steps, walking at human pace, towards Bella.

"I take it you will be declining my offer then?" His eyebrows perked up in anticipation.

"I am sorry Aro, but I will not be taking the position either." Bella politely informed him. Charlie placed a reassuring hand on Bella's shoulder. Aro's crimson eyes glared at the support.

"Hm," Aro tisked, "what a shame. I am rather fond of your ability." Aro gave Bella a once-over before turning his attention to me. "I am to understand you are Edward?" Aro spoke with civility and affability.

"Yes." I answered. Aro smirked, his head cocking to the side in thought.

"I wonder..." Aro trailed off, thinking aloud. "Edward, may I have your hand?" I leaned back, taken off guard by his erratic inquiry. I looked over to Bella, hoping she had an answer for me.

"Aro can read anyone's mind and see everything they've ever thought or seen. But it only works if he is in contact with that person." Bella kept a firm gaze on Aro, reading his expressions, making sure he was in check, though if he was to get out of line I doubt Bella would be able to do anything about it.

"Oh. Okay then." I reached out and Aro's cold fingers gripped my hand. He closed his eyes and concentrated. His nostrils flared and his eyes squeezed together in frustration. The grip on my hand tightened uncomfortably. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open.

"Well isn't this interesting." I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "It would seem that Bella has informed you of our existence prior to this existence." His nodded his head back and forth. "I'm very disappointed in you, Isabella. You are usually very obedient. I am shocked at this perverse outburst. Though it is bad enough he already knows of our existence." Aro voiced trailed off at the end of his lector. With a troubled sigh, Aro turned on his heel and returned to his seat.

I was aware that Bella was not suppose to reveal her existence to me. The three words inscribed on the wall rang through my head, _Power, Strength, Death._ Bella had broken the rules, and I doubted she was going to get off with a slap on the wrist.

"She never told me. I figured it out myself. It's not her fault." I took a step towards the platform. All the guards took a defensive step in. Bella rushed to my side and took my hand.

"_What are you doing?" _She whispered in anger. I looked down into her eyes, hoping she would know. I looked back to Aro.

"Bella is not at fault, I am." Aro barked a hysteric chuckle.

"Oh how wonderful!" He clapped. "The human boy is trying to protect Isabella." He chuckled again then settled down. "But very interesting." His eyes traveled between Bella and I. "Tell me Edward, why would you risk your life for a soulless creature like Bella?" He mused. A growl snarled from my lips.

"She _is not _a soulless creature. Though the same cannot be said about yourself." Bella tugged on my arm.

"Edward!" She chided. I brushed her off and continued.

"She has a beautiful soul. Having a soul gives you the ability to love and be kind. Bella is caring, and warm, and self-less, always putting others before herself, even if it means self-suffering. She can love with an intensity that I never knew possible until I met her. She fights with herself everyday, battling her willpower so that she will not give into the temptation of taking an innocent life for her own selfish needs. She has a better soul then most _humans._" I spat.

From the corner of my eye I could see Bella, standing absolutely still, clearly taken aback from my speech. I could see Charlie, a soft smile on his lips, and a grinning Renee with a hand over her heart. Aro and the rest of the party were completely silent and not a single noise emerged from the chamber. Aro sat, looking throughly entertained, with his hands situated under his chin.

"You are stepping on very thin ice, boy." The man sitting on the right commented.

Aro turned to the man. "Settle dear Caius." Aro smiled and returned his gaze to me. "I must say Edward, thought I do not condemn it, I am impressed. You know of our power and importance, and yet, you do not fear defying us. Bravery is a rarity."

"When you have something worth fighting for all your fears seem to disappear." I remarked. Aro smiled.

"Aro, this is ridiculous!" The man to Aro's left protested, suddenly finding interest in the current events. "The Swan family broke the rules, and punishment must be handed. I will not stand by and let our coven be run amok by some worthless human in love!"

"Marcus, I am aware of the rules. I am the one who set them, brother." Aro's voice was harsh. He sighed and stood from his throne.

"I am afraid my brother is right, the rules were broken and they cannot go unpunished." Aro flicked his wrist and the two large men came forward, taking hold of Charlie and Renee, while Jane's brother took hold of Bella.

"Wait!" I pleaded. "There has to be something I can do to right this. They shouldn't have to pay for my mistake."

"Edward-" Bella attempted to stop me.

"Bella, shut it." Her yelling at me was not going to stop me. "Please." I looked into Aro's eyes, begging for a positive response.

"There is one way." Caius stood from his seat and walked forward. "If you were to become one of us, the problem will correct itself. That, or we can kill you. The choice is yours."

"No!" Bella roared as she trashed against the boy, despretely trying to break free.

"This is outragious!" Marcus protested. "Rules are rules, there are no exceptions."

Aro looked between his two brothers.

"My brothers both bring up excellent points, so I will leave the choice to you Edward; death, or eternal life?"

* * *

**SO, IN MY STORY, ARO CAN HEAR EDWARD'S THOUGHTS. AND I HAVE IT ALL PLANNED OUT! I HAVE SUCH A GREAT IDEA FOR (IF I EVEN GET THAT FAR) THE ENDING OF A BREAKING DAWN FANFIC TWIST. AND IT TIES INTO THE END, SO IN MY STORY, ARO CAN HEAR EDWARD.**

**HOW WAS THAT? I'M REALLY EXCITED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! **

**AND OMG GUYS! WE'RE ALMOST DONE :O**

**REVIEW, REVIEW! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**GREAT LAST CHAPTER HUH? IDK. LOL**

**OK, HERE WE ARE, THE NEXT CHAPTER :)**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I WENT TO FLORIDA (STILL IN FLORIDA!) AND ONLY CERTAIN PARTS OF THE HOTEL HAVE INTERNET CONNECTION AND I'M HERE WITH MY BEST FRIEND (WHO IS CURRENTLY SLEEPING GIVING ME AN OPPORTUNITY TO UPDATE! YAY!)**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

We exited through the corridors that brought us here. Its amazing how much one thing can change your entire life.

Bella walked beside me, though she refused to talk. She was sulking, upset with my decision. I decided not to bring it up at this time. The last thing I wanted to do was fight with Bella when I had just gotten her back. Charlie and Renee walked behind us, just as silent as Bella.

We were escorted back to the plaza, where the full moon shone against the cluttered cobblestones. The night was quiet, complete contrast to the day's busy activities.

"We will be around soon to make sure you are true to your word. And remember, the Volturi do not give second chances. If you are wise, you will keep your promise." The boy, Alec, had been our escort. He had given us a final departing "blessing" before fading into the midnight.

I turned to Bella, who was clearly avoiding me.

"Bella," I whispered, placing a finger under her chin, "please talk to me."

"Edward, you don't know what you just did." Her voice was barely audible.

"I decided to be with you forever. I can't understand why your upset." Her eyes finally met mine. It hurt to see her beautiful eyes so pained.

"Edward, you're giving up your soul." I sighed, annoyed, and rolled my eyes.

"Bella, did you not hear what I told Aro back there? I meant every single word of it." She barked a sarcastic laugh.

"Edward, we may make it seem easy, but its not. Its horrible. I wouldn't wish this life on anyone. Especially not someone as great as you, with such a loving family and wonderful life ahead. That's why I left in the first place. I didn't want this life for you."

"So you're saying I should have chosen death?" I snapped. She looked up at me but didn't answer. "Damn it, Bella. Talk to me."

"Yes, you should have!" She yelled. "If we had all been given the choice, we would have chosen death. But we didn't get a choice Edward. You do and you're making the wrong one. And sure, the first few years will go by fast and everything will seem fine and dandy, but when everyone you've ever known starts dying, when you outlive family and friends, and have no one left, it hits you and it hits you, hard. Edward, I've watched my son and grandchildren pass, I know what it's like. It is not a pleasant thing. And you will regret making this choice. You'll be unhappy. You'll beg some unseen force to lift this god-awful curse from you shoulders. You'll watch other people live and think that that was the life you could of had. You'll see little kids running around and think that those kids could have been yours. You will envy every single human being, no matter how awful of a condition they're living in. You will not want this life."

All I could do was stand there. Her words knocked the breath right of me. I didn't know what to say. It felt like the moment in the forest all over again. Like a dagger in my heart. Her gold eyes clearly registered the pain her words had caused. She took a deep breath and took a step forward, asserting herself in front of me.

"Edward," Her voice was low, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. But I meant every word that I said. It has happened to Charlie, it has happened to Renee, and it has happened to me. I can't sit on the sideline and watch while you suffer because of me. I can't watch while you regret this decision. I can't stand seeing you in pain because of me. I'm not worth it Edward." Her eyes held mine, hoping her words would be seen as truth. I understood every word she said.

"Bella," I shook my head, a chuckle escaping my lips, "you are worth it. You are worth everything. Even my soul if need be. I am making the decision to love you for eternity. I will stay true to my word every minute of my everlasting life. _Nothing _will ever change that. As long as I have you by my side, I will be forever happy." Despite herself, a smile broke her hard line. She chuckled, shaking her head.

"How I ever managed to find someone as amazing as you, or what I did to be lucky enough to have you love me, I will never know. But what I do know is that you, Edward Cullen, are extremely stubborn and will not back down from a decision you've made. I know I won't be able to change your mind, no matter what I say or how much I protest." She smiled, taking a step closer, wrapping her arms around my waist. I pulled her against me, letting her cool body re-familiarize itself where it should have been all along. "Edward Cullen, I love you. But you're a pain in the butt sometimes. Here I am trying to protect you from this life and you come trotting into Italy and ruin my whole master plan. What am I going to with you?" She sighed, clearly defeated. I chuckled.

Without thinking, the words slipped from my lips. "Marry me."

I felt Bella stiffen under me. She lifted her head so that she was staring directly at me.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

I thought about it for a moment, then pulled away from her embrace. I kept her gaze as I slowly kneeled onto the cool cobblestones, taking her left hand in mine.

"Bella Swan, I promise to love you with every ounce of my being for as long as I shall live. I promise to give you everything you deserve and be the best husband I can possibly be. I promise to give you a life full of happiness, laughter, and love. Will you marry me?" I felt my heart stop as I waited for her answer.

How the circumstances have changed; Just yesterday I had planned to erase Bella from my memory forever and moving on. Now, here I am, proposing to the woman who selflessly left me, almost killed herself, and snapped at my decision to be with her forever. Any onlooker would say I'm crazy, but what can I say? You do crazy things when you're in love.

I had absolutely no intention of proposing to Bella, not now at least. I felt awful because I didn't even have a ring. But, it happened. And I was glad it did. But I would be even happier if she gave me an answer.

"Bella," I took a deep breath, trying to calm my frantic nerves, "_please _say something."

Her beautiful face, masked by shock, lit up, her eyes beaming, her smile wide.

"Of course."

I stood from the street and grabbed her waist, picking her up and twirling her around, kissing her fiercely and passionately.

Our moment was interrupted by an intentional cough from the forgotten party behind us.

I placed Bella back down and turned to face Charlie and Renee.

Renee stood with her hands clamped over her heart, her smile as wide as Bella's. Charlie on the other hand, had an intense scowl and narrowed eyes, all directed at me. Charlie took a step towards me, eyeing me up and down.

"That is all wonderful Edward, but we have a problem here." His tone was firm. I stood erect and kept my eyes on his, letting him know I wouldn't be intimidated or back down.

"And what is that?" I kept my tone polite, but it was clear I was firm in my intentions and he wasn't going to change that.

"I don't recall you asking for my permission." A smile broke through his scowl and I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

", I love your daughter with all my heart and soul. I am willing to do anything for her to make sure she is happy. With your blessing, I would like her hand in marriage." Charlie smiled.

"I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law." He patted my shoulder. But bipolar Charlie suddenly turned serious. "But trust me, if you hurt my little girl, I will be nearby, gun in hand." He warned. I nodded.

"You won't ever have to worry about that, sir."

"I know." He smirked before returning to his wife's side.

Bella came from behind me and slipped her hand into mine.

"How about we go home now?" Bella suggested, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Sounds good to me." We started our way back, the night silence broken by Renee's squeals.

"My little girl's getting married!" She screamed into the night.

* * *

**HOW WAS THAT?  
OMG WHO SAW ECLIPSE! OMG IT WAS FREAKIN AWESOME! BEST TWILIGHT MOVIE EVER! LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS ABOUT THE MOVIE!**

**AND THE SOTRY TOO :D **


	24. Chapter 24

**Yeah, I had excuses but now its just been so long I don't. My deepest apologies guys!**

**

* * *

**

To say that I didn't receive a welcoming return would be an understatement; there was relief, but it was quickly replaced by screaming-lots and lots of screaming. I couldn't blame anyone for being upset, I disappeared for three days without telling anyone where I was off to, only leaving a cryptic note that there was an emergency and I wasn't sure when I would return. After the screaming/lector/crying fest was over, Esme and Carlisle grounded me for two weeks; no phone, no computer, no friends over. That last rule was soon altered when the presence of Bella was finally noticed. Esme was so happy to have Bella back that she agreed that Bella would be a "grey area" of the no friends rule. Esme was a saint.

It had been a week since my grounding and I had yet to hear a single word from Jackie-granted there was no way to communicate with me via phone, computer, or visiting, but she had her ways to see me, if she wanted too anyways. I knew she was upset that I left with Renee that day. Upset may be an understatement; I basically took a knife and jammed it in her back (in her perspective anyways.) I could understand why she felt like that, after what happened between us-the kiss. I wouldn't lie, I had felt something, though it was nothing that could even be compared to what I felt when I kissed Bella. I knew Jackie had felt something as well, and I also knew that the kiss meant more to her then it did me, which hurt her even more.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella's long missed voice rang through my ears. I smiled, placing a tender kiss on her head which lay on my shoulder. We were in my room attempting to watch _Gone With the Wind_-Bella's favorite movie, though we kept getting distracted by each other as we basked in one another's presence, relieved to be holding each other once more.

"Nothing." I lied. Since Bella had returned I had been debating wether I should tell her about the kiss or not. I mean, I hadn't cheated-we had broken up months before hand, but something about it just felt, while, dirty. Bella's amber eyes looked earnestly into mine. I sighed. "Bella, I want to tell you something." She pushed herself off my chest, resting her elbow, her hand cradling her head, on the comforter of my bed. I took a deep breath, "The day you called, asking to speak to Esme, when Jackie answered the phone," Bella noticeably winced, remembering the pain of what she thought was the realization of my death, "well right before you called, something happened." Bella's eyebrows raised but remained silent, waiting for me to continue. "Jackie and I kissed."

The silence echoed through the room as I waited with baited breath for Bella's response. She inahles, her eyes finding my pillow suddenly very interesting.

"I don't suppose there is anything I can say. I had broken up with you and there is, if you are, not reason to feel guilty. I had left. I suppose it could only be expected that you would find comfort in your best friend." Though her tone was calm, there was still a hint of guilt and pain in her tender voice. "And I'm she throughly enjoyed it." Bella spoke with more ferocity that necessary, but I didn't say anything. I wrapped my arms around her waist and gently brought her back to her original position.

"Well, it doesn't really matter now. Here we are-together. That's all that matters." I smirked her, as she loved to call it, "my dazzling grin." She said it was the one thing she could resist. She chuckled, knowing exactly what I was doing.

"Together forever." She whispered.

"Sounds like a good plan to me... Mrs. Cullen." I knew whether I lived for ninety years or a thousand, I would never get use to the fact that Bella had agreed to be mine, forever, how ever long that may be.

Bella rolled her eyes, a playful smile eliminating her beautiful face. "You've called me 'Mrs. Cullen' every chance you gotten! I may have to rethink my answer." She teased. I wrapped my arms around her waist and turned us so that her back was now on the bed and I was hovering above her.

"Well, _Mrs. Cullen_, I'm very sorry to inform you that once you accept a proposal from Edward Cullen there are no refunds, returns, or transfers." I teased back. I dipped my head, touching my lips to her's. Our lips moved together in unison, treasuring each passing moment we had together, now never taking for granted what we had.

"Bella," I whispered when we broke apart so that I could catch my breath, "I want you to do it."

Her brows furrowed. "Do what?" She raised her head and began placing kissing down my jaw, trailing along my neck to my collarbone.

"I want you to be the one to change me." The kisses instantly stopped and I could feel her amber eyes burning a whole in my face as my eyes focus on the most important thing in the room, my pillow, which demanded my absolute attention.

"Edward, you know I'm not changing you." Her voice was firm.

"Why?" I challenged. She leaned up and tauntingly placed butterfly kisses along my neck.

"I love you too much to damn you to this life." I pulled away from her kisses and intensely looked into her eyes.

"Bella, you wouldn't be damning me to anything. You would be giving me the greatest gift of all; an eternity with you." I leaned down to place a kiss on her lips, which she allowed, but quickly pulled away.

"Edward, what about your family?"

"What about them?" I went to kiss her again but she held up her hand to stop me.

"You will out live them. You will watch while everyone you know and love dies off. Are you willing to do that? To give up a normal life, the possibility to have a normal family of a wife and kids, all for me?" Her voice raised as she continued her tirade of a lector.

"Every day." Her hands ran down her face as she released a groan. After her little tantrum faded, she looked me right in the eye.

Her eyes narrowed as she brought her left hand in front of my face, wiggling her fingers. "Only one problem, _Mr. Cullen._" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"And what would that be now?" Her lips pursed, yet the corners were tugged upward.

"I don't have a ring." A huge smile broke across my face as I pulled her into me, taking her lips in mine.

* * *

**Oh, and good news ladies-according to a recent study/survery-most men are old fashioned and would rather be married with kids then a single bachelor with all the...perks (wink wink nudge nudge) that go with it! Go find yourself a good man! Like Edward! :D but you can't have Edward-he's mine :P (i'm crazy, ignore me!)**

**I'm going to have one final chapter after this. The wedding and transformation. Thus ending the series.**


End file.
